Karma is a
by AngelScythe
Summary: Au premier abord, Gakushuu Asano à la vie parfaite. Intérieurement, il en pense moins et une décision importante va entièrement chambouler toute son existence. En bien ou en pire ?
1. Prologue

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

Note : J'aimais beaucoup l'univers de Karma-Sutra et j'ai décidé de le garder pour cette nouvelle histoire. Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu Karma-Sutra pour comprendre cette histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Gakushuu Asano fourra ses affaires dans son cartable en calmant ses mains tremblantes. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Karma qui brillait par son effronterie mais ses notes merveilleuses. Trop merveilleuses. Ils étaient déjà au coude à coude à en croire le test d'évaluation fait par tous leurs professeurs. En même temps, ils étaient au lycée Kunugigaoka ! Bien que son père ait dû rendre les rênes, sa marque était restée…

Et l'humiliation était plus importante encore.

Il se calma en retenant un soupir qui n'aurait pas fait bonne figure puis se tourna vers ses amis, les quatre autres Virtuoses. Mais ils discutaient sans même le remarquer. Tomoya Seo racontait l'escapade qu'il avait prévue avec Petite-Amie-N°47, Ren Sakakibara voulait rentrer pour aller lire alors que Araki Teppei avait une réunion. Certes, il restait Natsuhiko Koyama mais il ne supportait pas ses conversations.

Alors voilà comment la journée se terminait ? Après avoir subi les remontrances de son père dès le matin, après l'avoir déçu une millionième fois, après que Karma ait commencé à l'écraser, ses amis étaient trop occupés pour passer du temps avec lui.

Amis. Il ne les mentionnait même pas comme ça, il n'allait pas se voiler la face…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les arrangeant rapidement sans montrer son embarras. Il se détourna et partit.

Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps dans ce lycée. Et de toute façon, s'il voulait écraser les autres, qu'ils soient du collège ou d'autres établissements, il devait étudier pour garder ses notes au niveau. Certes, on était seulement le premier jour d'école mais tout le monde croirait cela.

Tout le monde.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça…

Gakushuu quitta rapidement l'école et s'éloigna. Ses yeux fouillèrent les environs petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse remonter une artère où les voitures filaient à toutes vitesses. Il les observa l'une après l'autre, regardant petit à petit les couleurs se mélanger avec vigueur. Il leva les yeux pour observer les maisons coquettes et riches à la fois. Des gens en sortaient, discutaient avec leurs voisins comme si ça comptait vraiment, afficher des sourires qu'ils ne pensaient même pas. Et il voyait des femmes accueillirent leurs maris.

Et les voitures filaient.

Les animaux prenaient gardes. Aucun ne traversait la route. Certains chats hérissaient le poil lorsqu'ils passaient trop près. Une voiture se gara et la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit, découvrant une magnifique jeune femme qui l'attendait. Sans doute un jeune couple qui se lançaient dans la vie.

Il les enviait.

Il ne se voyait pas un jour finir comme eux…

Pas qu'il ne le souhaitait pas.

Mais il soupira lentement en observant les voitures courir si vite qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'une seule ligne.

Il inspira de l'air, lâcha son cartable et s'avança. Il ferma les yeux et songea que c'était une honte. Qui devrait laver ? Et le choc qu'il apporterait au conducteur ? C'était trop égoïste…

Il sentit son dos cogner violemment le sol et son souffle se coupa. Mais pas d'explosion de douleur, pas de sang, pas de fin. Pourtant, il sentait quelque chose de lourd sur lui. De lourd et chaud…

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra une paire de lunette avant de voir une frange de cheveux noirs. L'homme qu'il avait entraperçu de l'autre côté, auprès de cette jeune femme. Gakushuu serra les dents.

\- Ça va, gamin ? Quelle idée de traverser comme ça !

Il poussa un soupir en voyant le jeune Asano suivre sa main du regard. L'homme se redressa et lui tendit la main.

\- Viens prendre quelque chose de chaud à l'intérieur, ça te revigorera. Plus de peur que de mal…

Il lui parlait comme s'il n'était qu'un idiot. Un fou qui s'était détourné du droit chemin. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse purement protester, il se retrouvait embarqué vers la maison où la jeune femme attendait en se rongeant les sangs.

Mais plus que celle-ci, ce qui le frappait, c'était le nom à côté de la porte.

\- Akabane… Chuchota-t-il.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Tête à tête

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Tête à tête_**

Gakushuu s'assit sur le siège qu'on lui présentait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se passer la main dans les cheveux qu'il se retrouvait avec un verre d'eau à la grenadine sous le nez. Il battit des paupières, un peu désarçonné, et attrapa le gobelet en remerciant la maitresse de maison.

Visiblement, le choc l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait. D'un autre côté, beaucoup s'accorderait sur le fait qu'un tout petit choc de ce genre était vraiment peu comparé à une mort qui résultait d'un accident de voiture.

Mais voilà. Il aurait, de loin, préféré être écrasé sous quatre pneus.

\- Merci… Répéta-t-il gauchement.

\- Ça ira ? Questionna gentiment l'homme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

L'étudiant baissa le regard vers la main qui se posa sur son épaule et il s'efforça de sourire à l'adresse de son « sauveur » alors que ses lèvres tressautaient.

\- Oui.

Il hésita à répéter un « merci » mais se retint. Tant parce qu'il ne le pensait pas que par respect pour lui-même.

\- J'ai vu votre nom sur la porte. Akabane ?

\- Oui ! Sourit la jeune femme.

Le premier de classe nota que la femme avait une chevelure dans les tons bordeaux. Il se tourna alors vers elle en particulier.

\- Vous êtes la sœur d'Akabane Karma ?

Elle rit et passa nerveusement sa main dans l'une des longues couettes basses. Ses joues étaient toute rouges.

\- Je suis sa mère !

Elle regarda l'homme qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Et je suis son père.

Asano battit des paupières. Ils étaient si jeunes ! Ils devaient avoir… vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans. Il était gentil dans cette estimation mais ne leur donnait pas du tout la trentaine.

C'était impossible.

Il avait son âge !

\- D'ailleurs, je t'avais pris pour lui. Karma adorait se jeter devant les voitures étant enfant. Il nous a fait tellement de frayeurs !

L'homme riait de bon cœur mais son expression dans les yeux signifiait qu'il avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque de très nombreuses fois. Et connaissant Karma, Gakushuu n'était pas particulièrement surpris.

\- Bien sûr, je t'aurais sauvé même si tu n'avais pas ressemblé à mon fils ! S'empressa de dire le père en voyant le regard insistant de l'étudiant sur son visage.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dit l'adolescent, ravalant sa déception.

\- Mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles beaucoup à Karma. Chuchota la femme en s'asseyant à son côté. Tu te coiffes même comme lui. Nota-t-elle d'un ton doux.

Le garçon se leva avant qu'on ne lui impose une accolade. Il s'inclina profondément, posa son verre sur la table basse et attrapa son cartable. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait encore le temps de se jeter sous une voiture. Ou de malchance… Il ne savait plus.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps.

Sans leur laisser le temps de placer un mot, il partit prestement vers l'entrée. Il se débarrassa des pantoufles qu'on avait eu le temps de lui mettre aux pieds, enfila ses chaussures et tendit la main vers la porte.

Mais, tel un coup cruel du destin, elle s'ouvrit et libéra le visage jovial de Karma en personne.

\- Asano-kun ? Sourit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité ! Lança le jeune garçon vers le salon.

Il poussa son rival de l'épaule et sortit sans un mot de plus. Karma sourit et retira ses chaussures en fermant la porte. Il enfila ses chaussons puis partit à la rencontre de ses parents en lançant un « je suis rentré ».

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! Lança joyeusement sa mère.

Le rouquin partit vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit et en tira une brique de lait à la prune avait après avoir soupesé les différentes possibilités.

\- Pourquoi Asano-kun était à la maison ?

\- Asano-kun ? Répéta son père, surpris.

\- Le mec qu'était là.

Les parents se dévisagèrent, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui ne manqua pas à l'œil fouineur de leur petit. Il enfonça la paille dans son berlingot et la porta à sa bouche pour aspirer des gorgées, le sourcil haussé.

\- Son père, qui est-ce ? Questionna sa mère.

\- Me souvient pas de son nom. Dit Karma en haussant les sourcils. Mais vous devriez le savoir : vous vouliez absolument que j'aille à Kunugigaoka à cause de lui. C'est le proviseur.

\- Asano Gakuho ?

\- Ouaip.

Ses parents se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois ce que Karma ne manqua pas de remarquer. Une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Si, si ! Répondit sa mère. Tu n'as pas de devoir ?

\- C'est le premier jour d'école, donc… nop ?

\- Ah ! Ben… va jouer.

Karma haussa un autre sourcil puis les épaules et partit vers sa chambre. Il balança son cartable dans un coin puis se changea pour mettre d'autres vêtements avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il leva les yeux vers les plafonds puis les ferma lentement. Trois semaines… Ça faisait déjà trois semaines que son professeur était mort…

µµµ

Gakushuu regarda après ses amis dans le réfectoire. Il finit par découvrir le visage affreux de Natsuhiko parmi la foule mais eut la déception de voir que Ren et Tomoya avaient leurs petites amies avec eux ce qui monopolisait l'entièreté de la table pour six. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de rage et partit vers une table isolée où il n'y avait pas une personne. Il lâcha brutalement son plateau, faisant déborder sa soupe miso et sauter des frites sur la table. Il se passa une main discrète dans les cheveux et utilisa sa serviette pour essuyer les gouttes de bouillon.

Il se saisit de ses baguettes jetables et les détacha mais l'une d'elle se brisa. Il se retint péniblement de les balancer violemment lorsqu'on lui tendit un nouveau jeu.

\- Merci… Marmonna-t-il.

Il les sépara en se calmant suffisamment pour qu'elles ne se cassent pas à nouveau. Il leva les yeux vers on « sauveur » et se figea en voyant Akabane Karma.

\- Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

\- Nan. Je préfère rester avec toi. Tu me passes tes baguettes cassées ? Je t'ai donné les miennes. Mais ça va, je sais utiliser des baguettes cassées. Roucoula-t-il.

Le cadet serra les dents et attrapa son bol de riz pour y ajouter ses œufs brouillés. Il porta une bouchée à ses lèvres en s'emparant d'un livre de cours dans son cartable pour l'ouvrir et se pencher dessus.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu faisais chez moi hier ? Mes parents m'ont dit qu'on t'avait sauvé d'un accident de voiture.

\- Donc tu as ta réponse, Akabane-san.

\- Hum… C'est ce que j'ai songé aussi.

Il enfonça sa paille dans son lait au melon.

\- Mais ça m'embête. Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu sais comment on traverse une route.

\- Un accident est vite arrivé. Répliqua Gakushuu.

Il avala quelques bouchées de riz pour se donner une excuse sournoise et ne pas répondre à son rival.

\- Mouais… Je vois mal autre chose que les grandes pompes pour venir sauver le pauvre petit Asano.

Karma mélangeait ses nouilles d'un geste distrait.

\- Ce qui me gêne, aussi, c'est que mes parents avaient l'air particulièrement surpris d'avoir eu à faire à un Asano.

\- Tes parents sont affreusement familiers. Informa le jeune premier. Je suppose que c'est de famille mais c'est dérangeant et inconvenant.

Il asséna un regard cruel à son vis-à-vis qui haussa les épaules. Gakushuu serra les dents en voyant que ça ne chassait pas le rouquin et il hésitait à simplement fuir. Il y avait une quantité de place vide mais si quelqu'un le voyait ? Si on commençait à jaser dans son dos ?

Il vit le regard de Karma couler vers ses amis qui riaient bien contre le mur, avec les deux jeunes filles qui gloussaient parmi eux.

Le jeune Asano serra les dents sous le couvert de ses lèvres. Il allait se moquer… C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. Mais ça ne l'atteindrait pas ! Il s'empressa de sortir ses pierres et son ciment pour se barricadé et conserver son air sûr et suffisant alors qu'il était à moitié en train de manger, à moitié en train d'étudier.

\- Mes parents voulaient absolument que je suive mes études ici. Ils voulaient que je sois sous la juridiction de ton père.

Alors qu'il disait cela, il continuait de regarder vers la table des Cinq Virtuoses moins un.

\- Je suppose que tu as été une magnifique déception. Tu as tout de même fini dans la classe E. Répliqua Gakushuu. Sur ses mots sifflés, il repoussa son yaourt aux fruits et piocha dans ses légumes.

\- Eh. Fit Karma en haussant les épaules. Je suppose, s'ils avaient été plus présents.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et mélangea ses nouilles encore une fois avant de porter son bol à sa bouche pour aspirer les pâtes avec bruit. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de fixer son rival qui gardait scrupuleusement sa tête vers son livre.

\- Asano-kun, ce n'est pas en faisant semblant d'étudier que tu m'échapperas. Je suis tenace, tu sais ?

\- Va-t-en.

\- Donc tu as décidé de venir ici de ton plein gré pour étudier ?

\- Va-t-en. Répéta Gakushuu.

\- Parce que tes amis s'amusent énormément sans toi.

Les épaules du jeune premier se crispèrent. Il redressa la tête et darda Karma d'un regard de glace.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis. S'ils veulent me remplacer par des filles dans l'espoir de perdre leur virginité, grand bien leur face. Ils ont tous été massacrés par la classe E et je n'ai pas besoin de boulet de ce genre.

Karma haussa un sourcil, souriant tandis qu'il sirotait sa brique de lait.

\- J'ai d'autres amis et je me trouverais des élèves capables d'écraser les autres ici. Beaucoup doivent jubiler à l'idée de pouvoir être dans mon sillage.

\- Ton sillage ? Le meilleur élève du collège, c'était moi. Tu n'étais que le deuxième. Roucoula le rouquin.

\- Silence. Ta victoire ne durera plus très longtemps. À présent, je te conseille de partir si tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse regretter.

\- Je suis bien ici et tu ne me fais pas peur.

Karma sourit de plus belle en voyant la hargne dans les yeux de son rival.

\- Bien. Tu veux parler.

Gakushuu ferma son livre de cours.

\- Tes parents m'ont confondu avec toi.

\- Peu étonnant, j'ai été toujours persuadé qu'ils ne savaient que vaguement à quoi je ressemblais.

Le jeune premier fut d'autant plus hargneux qu'il tentait de pousser sur les points sensibles de Karma et qu'il lui répondait… comme ça. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu !

\- À quel âge t'ont-ils eu ?

\- Aaaw. C'est mignon. Tu veux vraiment rester sur les parents ? Se moqua Karma. Tu n'es pas capable de le deviner ?

\- Quatorze ?

Karma tourna son pouce vers le bas puis aspira bruyamment une autre série de nouille. Gakushuu essuya sa joue lorsqu'une goutte le frappa par mégarde. Il jeta un regard vers ses amis. Ses « amis » et avala quelques bouchées de riz en réfléchissant.

\- Onze ans ?

Cette fois, le pouce se dressa.

\- Douze…

\- Ouaip.

\- Douze ans… Répéta Gakushuu.

Karma haussa les épaules.

\- Et toi ? Je t'ai toujours vu traîner avec ton père mais j'ai jamais vu ta mère. Elle fait quoi ?

Le jeune Asano se figea en réalisant qu'ils avaient une discussion parfaitement normale. Il se leva, tant pis s'il passait pour un faible, rangea son livre dans sa mallette et partit sans attendre plus longtemps.

Karma porta sa paille à ses lèvres et la fit tourner entre celles-ci avant d'aspirer le liquide. Il regarda son rival passer à côté de ses amis, lancer quelques mots puis partir de l'autre côté de la salle. Il soupira profondément et revint à son plat en attrapant son téléphone pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Pas de message.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Question ?

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Question ?_**

Lorsque Karma se leva pour venir rendre sa copie au professeur, il se tourna vers Gakushuu et lui lança un clin d'œil. Le jeune Asano se tendit de tout son être et sentit un frisson glisser le long de son échine. Puis il se donna une violente baffe mentale. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser déconcentrer comme ça. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il rendait sa copie avant lui qu'elle était meilleure. Au contraire !

Il se concentra doublement pour rendre le meilleur test possible.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine depuis qu'il avait tenté de se jeter sous une voiture. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours l'élite et on se concentrait de le départ sur les résultats qu'ils pouvaient fournir ce pourquoi ses tests tombaient inopinément. Mais pour Gakushuu il était très important car c'était le tout premier et il devait s'imposer ! Il avait tout tablé là-dessus. Alors il ne pouvait pas se laisser déconcentrer par des pensées appartenant au passé. Si Karma voulait le déranger pendant ses pauses repas, qu'il le fasse, s'il essayait de lui soutirer des informations, qu'il s'échine !

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire…

L'heure de classe arrivait à sa fin lorsqu'il se leva pour venir rendre sa propre copie au professeur. Il retourna s'asseoir et ne manqua pas le regard de Karma sur son bras. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il dissimula un vieux bleu qu'il réalisa que le rouquin ne regardait pas _son bras_ mais se contentait de l'observer.

Mince ! Il était en train de perdre la face !

Il était tellement horrifié…

µµµ

Gakushuu grimpa les escaliers en lançant des coups d'œil sur ses ecchymoses qui jaunissaient. Elles ne seraient plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Il atteignit le haut des marches et poussa la porte pour déboucher sur le toit de l'école. Il s'avança vers le bord et inspira de l'air frais et chargé de pollen. Le printemps s'annonçait particulièrement merveilleux.

La cour se vidait petit à petit. Il fit les cent pas en attendant qu'elle soit tout simplement déserte, le regard rivé vers le contre-bas. Et lorsqu'il fut satisfait de l'absence de tous, il s'avança vers le bord.

\- Mais tu es un petit suicidaire !

Le garçon sursauta et se tourna si vivement que son pied aurait pu riper sur le bord du bâtiment.

\- Akabane-san !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas eu d'assez bonnes notes ? Calme-toi, vieux, on a même pas reçu les résultats. J'ai peut-être eu assez pitié de toi pour te laisser gagner. Se moqua-t-il en s'avançant.

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux…

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de salir le sol. Pense aux gens qui devront laver ça.

\- J'y ai songé et c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle je m'en veux.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Tu veux te _tuer_ ? Questionna Karma en s'avançant vers lui.

Gakushuu ne répondit pas mais le rouquin s'approcha encore.

\- Vas-y. Fais-le.

Son vis-à-vis fut tout de même surpris de cette invitation.

\- Lorsque tu sauteras… tu verras ta vie défiler devant tes yeux. Je me demande ce que tu verras.

À la mention qu'il verrait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, le jeune Asano eut un frisson d'effroi. Mais il secoua la tête et s'avança vers le bord. Il ferma les paupières lorsqu'il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Peut-être qu'il ne la verrait pas de la sorte.

Mince !

Elle se projetait encore plus aisément et il sentit les larmes glisser sous ses cils.

Il poussa un cri lorsque quelque chose se ferma sur son poignet, l'empêchant de descendre plus bas. Il rouvrit les yeux et les leva, embués, vers Karma qui, allongé sur le sol, le retenait, une main serrée sur le mur.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse tomber. Pas de chance, hein ?

\- En… Enfoiré…

\- J'ai sincèrement cru que ce que je t'avais dit te dissuaderait.

Karma rit, un peu plus nerveusement que jovialement, et ses yeux parcoururent l'endroit, cherchant une solution pour lâcher son fardeau sans heurt. Il sentit une main sur ses doigts et vit que Gakushuu touchait à ses doigts.

\- J'ai essayé, moi aussi !

L'autre écarquilla les yeux.

\- J'ai sauté dans le vide. Je savais que quoiqu'il se passe, je mourrais.

\- Tu es en vie…

Karma avait envie de rire. Ce n'était pas exactement l'endroit idéal où discuter.

\- Ouais. Je suis en vie.

Il avait presqu'envie de le lâcher et de le rejoindre, cela dit.

\- Mais _il_ ne m'a pas laissé tomber. Si quelqu'un doit te sortir de là...

Karma souffla lentement. Gakushuu pesait son poids tout de même.

\- Je peux te propulser vers l'arbre, tu peux l'attraper ?

\- Je pourrais si j'en avais envie.

\- Tu vas me forcer à te parler de lui ?

Le jeune Asano baissa les yeux vers le sol alors qu'il sentait la prise de Karma se défaire. Est-ce que c'était encore utile ? Parce que ça ne lui permettrait plus de réduire son père à néant. Il l'était déjà.

Il se sentit glisser de quelques centimètres et releva le regard pour voir Karma glisser.

Tricher, faire du mal, aller jusqu'à tuer ce n'était pas lui… C'était son père…

\- Lance-moi !

Karma serra les dents, priant pour que son rival ne lui manque pas. Enfin, il y avait des buissons pour amortir la chute de Gakushuu de toute façon… Alors il le jeta. Il regarda les mains du garçon s'enrouler autour du tronc puis l'observa descendre de branche en branche. Il soupira et courut vers l'arbre pour descendre de la même façon. Il atterrit sur le sol peu après l'autre et sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire. Alors…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de cette chose. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas mourir ? Pourquoi tu as essayé de sauter ? Tu as une famille adorable !

Il y avait beaucoup de reproche dans la voix de Gakushuu.

\- Adorable ? J'avoue. On est plutôt mignon quand on est tous ensemble. Mais si tu avais pris la peine d'écouter ce que je t'avais dit hier, tu saurais que ce n'est qu'une apparence.

Karma s'appuya contre le tronc et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un chewing-gum, d'une gaufre écrasée ou d'autre chose à manger. Il avait laissé son sac dans la salle de classe comme un idiot.

\- Accouche. Somma froidement le jeune Asano, visiblement à bout.

\- Mes parents sont toujours, ou presque, absents. Je crois que, depuis que j'ai dix ans, je les ai plus souvent vus hors de la maison que dedans. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On va le faire autrement. Je vais chercher mon sac, on va dans un café, tu paies et on joue au jeu des questions réponses. Sourit-il. Je ne veux pas être le seul à déballer ma vie. Je ne compte pas faire du donnant-rien-du-tout. Tu es peut-être doué en négociation mais moi je ne supporte pas de me faire berner.

\- Je pourrais remonter et sauter.

Karma sourit et approcha son visage du sien, collant presque son nez contre celui aquilin et droit embrassant presque ses lèvres pincées.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Et j'ai déjà prouvé que je courrais plus vite que toi.

µµµ

Gakushuu Asano se frottait les tempes en se demandant tout de même ce qu'il faisait là, assis devant Karma. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient en rendez-vous ! Lui avec son verre de coca et glaçon, l'autre avec sa glace moka.

\- Aloooors… Chantonna Karma. On commence par toi.

\- On continue par moi. Rectifia machinalement le jeune Asano.

\- Oui. Vas-y. Pourquoi tu as sauté du toit et pourquoi tu as voulu passer sous une voiture ?

\- Je n'en pouvais plus de ma vie. Pourquoi tes parents sont toujours absents ?

\- Voyages en Inde répétés.

\- Je vois d'où vient ton prénom. Je n'aimerais pas le porté.

\- J'adore le porter _beau diplôme(1)._

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

\- À mon tour. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie ? D'ici, elle a plutôt l'air magnifique.

\- De mon point de vue, la tienne à l'air merveilleuse aussi.

\- Répond à la question. Ordonna Akabane.

Gakushuu soupira et but une gorgée de son soda.

\- Je dois absolument avoir des notes parfaites sinon je suis puni par mon père. Tu ne le savais pas ? Il ne m'aime pas et il ne me hait pas mais je dois refléter ce qu'il est. Être parfait.

\- Ça n'avait jamais l'air de te déranger, jusqu'à présent. Répliqua le jeune Asano. Tes parents t'ont eu à douze ans ensemble ?

Karma haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai toujours supposé. Ils se connaissent depuis cette époque en tout cas.

\- Ils sont heureux ?

\- Je réponds et je te pose deux questions ensuite ?

Le Virtuose soupira et accepta d'un geste avant d'aspirer encore plus de liquide sucré.

\- Mes parents sont globalement heureux. Quand je les vois.

\- Aussi heureux que peuvent être des parents qui se sont handicapés avec un enfant si jeune. Commenta Gakshuu.

\- Quel âge avait ton père ?

\- Gâchis de question mais soit : vingt-six ans. Et ensuite ?

\- Des punitions… Dures les punitions pour que tu en viennes à ces extrémités ? Tu crains la pression ?

\- Dures. Répondit Asano. À moi…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux alors que Karma mélangeait sa glace, le regardant par-dessus sa cuillère.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me battre ?

\- Pour m'amuser. Et… un peu parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi.

\- Tes parents ?

Karma sourit et Gakushuu serra les dents en réalisant qu'il venait de poser deux questions. Il poussa un lourd soupire lorsque l'autre lui répondit :

\- Plus important. Quel genre de punition ?

\- Le genre qui laisse des traces invisibles. Pose ta nouvelle question, j'en ai marre de ce jeu, je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Pour t'ouvrir les poignets dans ta mémoire ?

\- Je suis plus ingénieux que cela.

\- Oui, passer sous une voiture et sauter d'une école, c'est en effet très ingénieux. Avant que tu ne partes…

Karma attrapa quelque chose dans son sac et le tendit vers Asano. Celui-ci se leva, son verre en main. Il se saisit d'un cadre et observa la photo. Elle remontait à quinze ans, environ. Dessus, il voyait son père avec les cheveux plus lâches et il fronça les sourcils. Il lui ressemblait énormément comme ça.

Mais ce qui le frappa plus encore, c'était qu'il avait les bras autour de trois enfants. Un brun à lunette qui ressemblait étrangement au père de Karma, une jeune fille aux cheveux bordeaux, l'air enjouée et trop proche physiquement de la mère de Karma puis Ikeda, ce blondinet dont il y avait tellement de photographies dans la maison. D'ailleurs… cette même photographie était dans son salon.

C'était donc pour ça que les Akabane lui semblaient familier.

\- Tes parents étaient deux des trois premiers élèves de mon père…

* * *

(1) Traduction pas très littérale du prénom de Gakushuu.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Aux grands maux les grands

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Aux grands maux les grands moyens_**

Gakushuu poussa la porte de sa maison, fourra ses clés dans sa bouche et avisa rapidement l'endroit. À voir l'entrée ne contenant que les chaussons de son père, il eut un soupir rassuré, retira ses chaussures, enfila ses pantoufles et désigna celles prévues pour les visiteurs d'un petit mouvement de la main.

\- Je suis rentré. Lança-t-il vainement.

\- Désolé de dérangé. Marmonna Karma en enfilant ses pantoufles.

Le jeune Asano retira sa veste qu'il pendit soigneusement au grand porte-manteau puis il partit vers son salon. Karma garda veste noire qui tranchait tellement avec son uniforme et il emboîta le pas de son camarade de place. Il avait beau avoir une grande maison, celle-ci était plus grande encore et il supposait qu'il aurait facilement pu s'y perdre sans son guide personnel.

En chemin vers la pièce à vivre, il ne manqua pas de remarquer quelques photographies de l'époque où ses parents étaient enfant. Il ne manqua pas de compter les clichés et de remarquer qu'il n'y en avait que deux ou trois de Gakushuu. Et seulement lorsqu'il recevait des trophées ou une vieille photographie de classe lorsqu'il avait huit ans.

Et pas un seul cliché où il se tenait en compagnie de sa mère.

\- Tu n'as pas de mère ?

\- Non. Et ne me demande pas ce qui lui est arrivé, Akabane.

\- Qu'est-ce qui…

\- Je ne la connais pas et ne l'ai jamais connue. Enchaîna-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Karma, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il avait pressenti qu'il lui demanderait ce qui était arrivé à sa mère malgré tout.

Gakushuu l'abandonna dans le salon, regorgeant de trophée en tout genre, pour aller chercher des sodas. Quand bien même il venait à peine de finir le sien pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la rue…

Le jeune délinquant en profita pour regarder les noms sur chaque plaque. Il ne fut pas si surpris de découvrir essentiellement ceux de l'ancien proviseur.

Lorsque Gakushuu revint, Karma tapota l'une des insignes.

\- Qu'est-il devenu ?

\- PDG. Il s'occupe d'une grande firme qui touche à l'alimentaire. En seulement deux semaines il a pu tout reformer et faire des profits et bien plus de ventes. Ce sont… des confiseries, je crois.

\- Ça fonctionne toujours.

L'hôte lui tendit un verre.

\- Bien… Mon père a enseigne à tes parents… Mais en quoi ça nous concerne. Dit-il en prenant place dans le sofa sitôt son invité eu récupéré sa boisson.

\- Mes parents ont voulu que j'aille étudier à Kunugigaoka pour suivre les cours sous la direction de ton père. Il était très important pour eux mais ils ne m'ont pas plus parlé de lui que ça. Ni de ce garçon que tu as appelé « Ikeda ». En fait… Ils ne m'ont pas parlés de grand-chose. Bien sûr, ils sont souvent absent alors les dialogues sont rares… Mais ils ont toujours évite _ce_ sujet de discussion en particulier. Alors, je me demandais… si tu savais des choses. Et crois-moi, ça me coûte de devoir me tourner vers toi. Dit Karma.

Il s'assit dans le divan à côté de lui.

Gakushuu se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage mais n'aspira qu'une mince gorgée.

\- Tu penses que ton père aime vraiment ta mère qu'ils sont ensemble depuis si longtemps ?

\- On recommence les questions ?

\- Elles sont justifiées… Je suis adopté, Akabane-kun.

\- Adopté ?

\- Mais je ressemble énormément à mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le portrait craché. Il a l'air d'avoir les cheveux plus foncés que toi mais franchement…

Le jeune délinquant haussa les épaules.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été surpris. Reprit Gakushuu.

\- Parce qu'on se ressemblait. Moi aussi. Et c'est arrivé que des amis me reprochent de ne pas leur avoir répondu… Alors que c'était toi.

\- Ton ami aux cheveux bleus hum… Shiota-kun ? Il est venu me voir une fois avant de repartir en disant « oops ».

\- On se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi. Accorda Karma.

\- Je suis né le premier janvier.

\- Moi le vingt-cinq décembre.

\- Oh…

Gakushuu baissa la tête, déçu de voir une chance s'effondrer. C'était stupide en plus. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère, seulement un père. Un père qui ne l'aimait même pas.

\- Mais ma grand-mère disait toujours que maman avait empêché sa famille de fêter Noël et le Nouvel An. Et… quelques fois, je l'avais entendu dire que les fêtes de fin d'année avaient des cadeaux particuliers.

Le jeune Asano le dévisagea.

\- Et elle disait toujours que j'étais son cadeau particulier.

Gakushuu entrouvrit les lèvres.

\- Il est arrivé des cas où des jumeaux ne sont pas nés le même jour. C'est arrivé jusqu'à quatre-vingt sept jours. Dit-il en se levant.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton frère. Ricana Karma.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai toujours cru que mon père restait avec ma mère parce qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir mis enceinte. Ils avaient douze ans, c'était tôt, ils étaient jeunes… Ma grand-mère le détestait.

Le jeune premier se tourna vers lui, les lèvres légèrement crispées.

\- Peut-être qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Ou qu'il y avait autre chose…

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Se moqua-t-il. Alors qu'ils partent tout le temps. Bah ! Ils veulent vivre leurs jeunesses. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Karma se leva et regarda les différentes photographies. Il sourit en se tourna vers Gakushuu. Il s'approcha de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas les yeux de ma mère ni ceux de ton père. Je suppose que c'est un mélange.

\- Tu penses que mon père a couché avec ta mère lorsqu'elle était enfant ?

\- On peut faire vérifier que nos sangs sont de la même famille si tu veux. Lui dit le jeune délinquant en haussant les épaules.

Gakushuu se leva et partit à l'étage. Karma haussa un sourcil et but à son verre, observant les différents clichés. Entre l'égoïsme et l'égocentrisme d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu si ce n'était comme un tyran ou un père qui avait fini par l'abandonner pour vivre sa jeunesse mais qui l'avait élevé tant bien que mal, il préférait ce dernier. Devait-il en vouloir à son père, celui qui l'était parce qu'il l'avait élevé, de ne pas vouloir perdre sa jeunesse ? De vouloir simplement la savourer. Surtout s'il avait assumé un enfant qui ne partageait pas son sang.

Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux pour les mettre comme ceux de l'ancien proviseur puis se regarda dans la vitre d'une armoire remplie de trophée. Il écarquilla les yeux et rit nerveusement avant de s'ébouriffer la chevelure. À tel point qu'il paraissait innocent lorsque l'autre revint.

Il s'assit dans le divan et se tourna vers l'adolescent qui s'installa à son tour. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et attendit qu'il s'allume.

Gakushuu patienta quelques instants puis pianota rapidement.

\- Il est possible de faire des tests ADN pour déterminer si nous sommes du même sang. Mais ça coûte 38 054,47 yens(1)… C'est énorme. Je n'utilise que l'argent de mon père.

\- Ça va. J'ai l'argent.

\- Je suis content que tes parents soient fortunés.

Karma sourit faiblement.

\- C'est de l'argent personnel. Je suis doué pour me faire de l'argent.

Le jeune Asano referma son ordinateur, le posa sur la table basse et se leva avant de s'éloigner.

\- Mais je te hais. Dit-il.

\- Tu me hais mais tu t'es tourné vers la classe E lorsqu'il a fallu.

\- Je te hais profondément, Akabane-kun. Être ton frère, être ton jumeau, ça me révulse.

\- Pourtant, on a calmement discuté.

Karma eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Mais ça, on en reparlera une autre fois. Quand veux-tu faire ça, Asano-kun ?

\- Quand auras-tu l'argent ?

\- Je passe par la maison et je l'ai.

Le jeune premier se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il regarda vers son rival puis jeta un coup d'œil dans un reflet. Il s'observa lui-même et revint au jeune rouquin qui attendait avec un sourire.

\- Tout ça semble irréel.

\- Ça l'est. Mais c'est stupide de ne pas tenter. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Allons-y… Chuchota Asano.

µµµ

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un laboratoire pharmacologique, Gakushuu sentit sa volonté s'effriter un peu plus. Il regarda la poche de Karma, là où il y avait son portefeuille avec maintenant une carte bancaire pour payer les frais.

C'était le dernier moment pour fuir.

Mais quelque chose le gênait énormément. Ils étaient là à se dire qu'il était forcément le fils biologique de Gakuho et de Mori mais son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il l'avait adopté ! Ils pouvaient bien se prouver qu'ils étaient jumeaux ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, ça ne changeait en rien qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr qu'il soit le fils de Gakuho !

Et s'il l'était ?

Était-ce mieux de savoir que son père lui avait menti toutes ses années ?

Il eut un frisson d'horreur et attrapa le bras de Karma qui lui offrit un sourire. Un sourire étrangement chaud.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Tu n'as pas de couilles ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir… Mais ça ne répondra pas à beaucoup d'autres personnes. Et…

Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Ne croit pas que si nous sommes frères, je me jetterais dans tes bras en étant ravi de te retrouver.

\- Je le comprends bien. Ça nous permettrait de savoir. Par contre… Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je suis sérieux.

\- Garde tes rêves altruistes pour toi. Siffla Asano.

\- Tu as vu tout l'argent que j'ai mis en toi ? Rit Karma. Hors de question de le perdre comme ça. Allez, viens !

Il entra dans le laboratoire alors que son cadet déglutissait difficilement. Si tout ça créait encore plus de question, si tout ça l'obligeait à mettre de côté ses idées morbides…

Il piqua en fard en voyant, par la fenêtre, que Karma discutait déjà une femme à l'accueil. Hors de question qu'il passe pour plus faible que lui !

Gakushuu rentra donc précipitamment dans le bâtiment et s'inclina avec le plus de respect possible.

\- Madame.

\- Bonjour. C'est votre « supposé petit frère » ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouaip. Fit Karma en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

\- Oh ça se voit que vous êtes frère ! Vous êtes jumeaux ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Ben si on est ici, c'est qu'on le sait pas. Fit Karma d'un ton presqu'insultant. Enfin, visiblement, vous avez des supers pouvoirs et vous le savez ! C'était gratuit alors ? Cool ! Viens Gaku', on rentre !

\- …. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ne soit pas aussi familier avec moi, Akabane-kun.

\- Voilà… Maintenant vous savez pourquoi il faut absolument qu'on fasse se test de fraternité ! Mon frère est con comme ses pieds et il refuse d'admettre qu'il a mon adorable bouille.

\- Et jusqu'à ce qu'on prouve que je suis ton frère, tu es prié de ne pas m'appeler « ton frère ». Siffla Asano.

Il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur à la seconde même où il vit le large sourire de Karma.

\- Normalement, il faut un accord parental. Expliqua la femme à l'accueil.

Le jeune délinquant serra légèrement les dents. S'il ne l'avait pas insultée, il aurait peut-être pu obtenir qu'elle leur fasse une faveur.

Gakushuu s'avança.

\- Nous n'avons personne à qui le demander. Ses parents sont constamment en voyage et le laisse seul…

Karma opina. Il était agréablement surpris de savoir que Gakushuu avait noté ce point.

\- Et mes parents…

Le jeune premier secoua la tête avec une tête de martyr si saisissante que son rival eut presqu'envie de le plaindre au lieu de lui encastrer la tête dans le comptoir.

\- On a rassemblé toutes nos économies pour savoir s'il nous reste de la famille en fin de compte. On ne s'entend pas mais si je savais que c'était mon frère… Je pourrais faire l'effort.

\- Bon… On ne regarde pas de près les signatures des parents. Je peux faire une exception. Mais il faudra que ça reste secret. Promettez-le.

Karma leva la main droite.

\- Promis.

\- Je le promets. Assura Gakushuu.

La femme leur donna des papiers sur lesquels le jeune délinquant imita la signature de ses parents puis ils payèrent avec la carte d'Akabane avant d'enfin être emmené dans une salle un peu plus calme.

\- On va venir s'occuper de vous.

\- Merci. Sourit Karma.

Il se laissa tomber sur un siège.

Gakushuu se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Comment as-tu eu tout cet argent ?

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme en blouse.

\- D'accord… Chuchota Asano qui cachait son air perturbé.

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme et s'assit à côté de Karma. Juste à ce moment-là, le scientifique éclata de rire. Le bagarreur s'étira. Ils se ressemblaient _vraiment_ en fin de compte. Mais ils avaient tous les deux besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Juste crever leurs pseudos espoirs dans l'œuf ou voir ce qu'ils en feraient…

\- Bien. Ouvrez grand.

Karma ricana.

\- Je vais vous passer ceci dans la bouche ce qui récoltera votre ADN et nous les comparerons. Ça peut faire légèrement mal.

L'aîné ouvrit en premier. L'homme récupéra les échantillons puis passa au deuxième. Gakushuu retint un rire nerveux pour sa part. Payer autant pour ça… Si les analyses qui suivaient n'étaient pas à la pointe de la technologie, il aurait volontiers crié au vol.

\- Vous aurez les résultats dans cinq à sept jours. Informa le scientifique en les raccompagnant vers l'entrée.

Gakushuu opina simplement.

Cinq à sept jours et il saurait si Karma était son frère et peut-être si son père était vraiment son père ou quoi. Son cœur vibrait d'un millier de question qu'il aurait volontiers fait taire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais aucune façon efficace et rapide n'étaient encore possible…

* * *

(1) 329€


	5. Chapitre 4 : Terrain de mésentente

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Terrain de mésentente_**

Une semaine s'était écoulée…

Gakushuu était ravi de pouvoir noté qu'il avait toujours les meilleurs points de la classe. Certes, de deux au-dessus de Karma, mais il conservait sa grandeur, attirait les jeunes filles et réussissait à rassembler des gens autour de lui. Mais pas seulement… Parce que beaucoup de leurs camarades se tournaient également vers Karma. Même si lui n'éprouvait aucun intérêt à les aider et restait dans son coin.

Lorsqu'il ne séchait pas.

Asano le détestait réellement. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il laissait ses amis discuter tous ensemble, leurs compagnes avec eux. Il s'assura qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire qu'il parte pour partir auprès de Karma qui buvait une brique dans son coin en lisant des mangas. Il posa son plateau devant lui puis s'assit sans même lui demander son autorisation.

Le rouquin leva les yeux lentement, afficha un petit sourire puis les baissa à nouveau sur ses pages.

\- Plus de place pour toi ?

\- Si. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont avec leurs petites amies qu'ils ne se préoccuperont pas de moi.

\- Tu réagis au quart de tour. Se moqua Karma en tournant une page. À croire que c'est ce que tu redoutes.

\- Je ne suis pas ici parce que ça me plaît. Répliqua-t-il. As-tu reçu les analyses ?

Le jeune délinquant plongea sa main dans son sac, en sortit une lettre et la tendit vers Gakushuu.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire immédiatement. Reprocha ce dernier.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe.

\- Je sais. C'est ça qui était marrant, justement. Rit-il. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte si tu te le demandais.

\- Je le fais ? Questionna le jeune Asano.

\- Oui.

Karma posa son manga. L'autre ouvrit lentement la lettre, sa gorge affreusement serrée.

Il observa rapidement les informations chiffrées puis s'arrêta sur le mot « positif » écrit en rouge.

\- Nous sommes frères… Chuchota-t-il.

\- Et alors ?

Gakushuu lui tendit l'enveloppe et se leva. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et souleva son plateau-repas. Il laissa son regard traîner sur le visage de Karma puis se détourna légèrement. Pourtant, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le replaça.

\- Quoi ? On est frère alors maintenant tu veux qu'on traîne ensemble, qu'on se fasse des câlins… Tout ça, tout ça ? Se moqua Karma. Parce que tu sais, je ne suis pas exactement très câlin.

\- C'est ton expression. Détrompa Gakushuu. Je suppose que j'ai la même.

Il désigna ses amis d'un mouvement de menton.

\- Lorsqu'ils trouvent que leurs petites amies vaut mieux. Ou que je n'en vaut simplement pas la peine.

Asano haussa les épaules.

\- Je le mérite. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je trouve ça adorable.

\- Avoue quand même que tu me fais le plaisir de ta présence parce que je suis ton grand-frère !

Le jeune premier opina.

\- Mais c'est égoïste. Confia-t-il. J'aimerais que tu me parles de notre mère. Et tu as parlé d'une grand-mère. Penses-tu que je pourrais la rencontrer ? Que l'on m'acceptera ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et on ne peut pas se la jouer _À nous quatre_.

\- Nous sommes deux, Akabane-kun.

Asano se rassit.

\- Euh… Pour commencer : Karma. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Très bien, Karma-kun… Par contre, je ne te donne pas la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom. Répliqua le cadet.

Le rouquin eut un petit rire nerveux mais finit par simplement sourire.

\- Ensuite, il s'agit d'un film « _À nous quatre_ ».

Voyant l'expression surprise, presqu'intriguée, du jeune garçon, il enchaîna :

\- C'est l'histoire de deux jumelles séparées à la naissance et elles se retrouvent par hasard dans un camp de vacances. Elles décident alors d'échanger leurs places pour découvrir leur autre parent.

\- Oh.

\- Mais nous ne nous ressemblons clairement pas assez. Se moqua Karma. Mais je te conseille le film.

Il but à sa brique et rangea son manga.

\- Notre grand-mère maternelle est morte.

\- Oh…

\- Mais on a un grand-père. Il vit à Tokyo.

\- Merci. … On a une tante aigrie.

\- Ah… C'est de famille ?

\- Hm… Pourquoi ils t'ont gardés toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Parce que tu ressemblais plus au Proviseur ?

\- Il disait qu'il m'avait adopté.

Il haussa les épaules. Il aurait aussi bien pu être à la place de Karma. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été ?

\- Ne rêvasse pas trop _petit frère_. Rappelle-toi que j'ai été élevé par des gosses et qu'ils sont partis courir le monde dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- J'aurai voulu ça. Assura Gakushuu.

\- Bien…

Karma s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en aspirant à sa paille. Il dévisagea son rival.

\- Ils le savent, mes parents… Notre mère et mon père.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ils savent que c'est toi qu'ils ont sauvé.

\- Ils pourraient faire un geste vers moi.

\- Tu n'es pas censé le savoir. Répondit Karma. Puis ils sont repartis en Inde.

\- Ils aiment vraiment l'Inde alors.

Le rouquin observa son cadet fixer son plateau repas, les yeux écarquillés et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il haussa un sourcil mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire poindre sur son visage, lui aussi.

\- Lors des examens d'entrées…

Karma fut rappelé à la conversation et il observa le fils du Proviseur.

\- Tu es vraiment le seul à les avoir passés.

\- Ouais ! Les autres avaient des plans ou pas les moyens… Ou je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de voir le visage dépité de ceux qui les avaient trainés dans la boue. Ça aurait pourtant été génial. Je n'oublie pas que, là aussi, je t'ai écrasé ! Sourit Karma.

\- Ça doit te déplaire d'être seul ici. Tu manges isolé.

Le rouquin secoua la tête.

\- Ça va. J'ai ma bouffe et j'ai de quoi lire.

\- Je vois.

Gakushuu lança un regard vers son groupe d'ami et il se demanda s'il voulait vraiment être parmi eux alors que Ren avait la langue dans la bouche de sa copine. Natsuhiko révisait et Tepei était occupé à écrire son discours. Hormis les avances un peu trop poussées de Sakakibara, il songea qu'il aurait définitivement eu sa place là-bas…

Mais ici, à défaut de pouvoir combler ses besoins familiaux, il avait une occasion !

\- Lorsque tu étais venu, il y avait une personne qui est venue t'encourager.

D'accord, il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus car ça ne lui permettrait pas de gagner sur son père mais, en fait, il était tout de même intrigué. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Pas même le regard glacé de Karma. Il avait pris l'habitude d'en parler d'un air détaché mais, de toute évidence, il ne l'était pas autant qu'il le prétendait…

\- Ton professeur ? La fameuse effroyable créature. N'est-ce pas ? On a vu des photographies.

Karma opina gravement.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? N'importe quoi ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Tu voulais le voir. Tu l'as vu.

\- Tu me disais que je ne comprendrais pas parce que j'étais trop vieux jeux. Explique-moi. Je suis ton jumeau.

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Ne pense pas que ça réglera tout.

Le rouquin le dévisagea lentement, les doigts serrés autour de sa brique de lait au fruit. Gakushuu commenta ce geste par un haussement d'épaule.

Karma se leva, balança son sac dans son dos et lui fit signe de main, lâchant un petit « au revoir ». Asano se leva à son tour, il porta son plateau et retourna vers ses amis. Mais ils se contentèrent de le saluer faiblement.

Il n'y avait plus de place…

µµµ

\- On a cours !

\- Oh par pitié ! Ne crois pas que tu doives t'occuper de moi à présent ! Je suis grand et je te mets la pâtée quand je veux, où je veux, en séchant mes cours. Répliqua froidement Karma.

Gakushuu trottina pour lui prendre le bras et le retenir.

Son aîné siffla lentement en le fixant d'un regard de glace.

\- Nous devons avoir les meilleurs points pour prouver que Kunugigaoka est la meilleure école, que ce soit son collège ou son lycée. De plus, avec de gros points et le nom de l'école, on peut s'offrir n'importe quelle université. Si tu te relâches…

\- Je sais. Et tu ne m'apprendras rien Monsieur-j'ai-pas-d'aussi-beau-point-que-Karma.

\- Silence !

Karma sourit en mettant ses mains dans ses poches mais son regard était étrangement sérieux tandis qu'il fixait le jeune Asano.

\- Je trouve ça cool que tu n'essaies pas de m'apitoyer.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tout le monde a entendu parler du coup de poing magistral que t'a assené ton père. Tout le monde.

Karma haussa les épaules et s'approcha de Gakushuu. Il lui saisit le poignet et lui tourna brusquement le bras pour exhiber le creux où se pavanait une affreuse ecchymose entre le bleu et le vert.

\- Ou tu vas me dire que c'est arrivé en tombant dans un escalier ?

Le jeune délinquant le relâcha et s'éloigna de deux pas.

\- Tu m'as pourtant dit que ton père te punissait lorsque tu n'avais pas de bonne note. Enchaîna-t-il. Tu pourrais m'exhiber les coups pour me demander d'être juste moins bon que toi.

\- Je n'y trouverais aucun intérêt. Je veux te battre par mes propres moyens.

Karma comprit au regard mauve que, de toute façon, des punitions, il en aurait toujours. Ça se voyait à la douleur, au désarroi et au léger désespoir qui se mélangeait dans son regard.

\- Tu peux venir dormir à la maison. Les parents ne sont pas là mais si tu as l'habitude de venir, ils ne pourront rien dire lorsque je t'inviterai en leur présence.

\- Pourquoi ? Soupira Gakushuu.

Il y avait tellement de ressentiment dans sa voix que Karma ne pouvait qu'entendre le mépris qui allait avec.

\- Tu as fait l'effort de rester avec moi à midi et je ne l'oublie pas. Je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers toi.

\- Il n'y a pas de dette qui tienne… Je te l'ai dit : j'avais l'impression que c'était ce regard là que j'avais. J'ai eu pitié.

Karma éclata de rire et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Et toi ? Marre d'être seul alors ?

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était avec _toi_ que je passerai du temps au lycée.

\- Tu _veux_ ?

\- J'ai l'habitude d'être seul. J'ai l'habitude de me greffer à des groupes d'amis.

\- Shiota-kun ?

\- Ouaip. Je pense que j'aimais bien mes camarades de classe mais je suppose…

Il soupira et haussa les épaules pour achever sa phrase.

\- Viens en cours… S'il te plaît.

\- Ouais, ok.

Karma appuya son doigt sur le nez de Gakushuu.

\- Petit frère.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mésentende pas cordiale

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Mésententes pas cordiale_**

\- Où étais-tu hier ?

Gakushuu retira ses chaussures.

\- Je suis rentré.

Son père ne lui répondit pas le traditionnel « bienvenue à la maison » fixant son fils alors qu'il tenait encore des feuillets dans sa main serrée.

\- J'ai été invité chez un ami.

\- Un ami ? Ricana Gakuho.

Il posa son dossier sur l'armoire à chaussure alors que son enfant enfilait ses chaussons.

\- Lequel ? Araki-san était avec moi et son fils pour un repas d'affaire, tu ne supportes pas le visage de Toyama-kun et aucun de tes amis coureurs de jupon ne préférerait passer du temps avec toi plutôt que de jeunes filles.

\- Un nouvel ami. Marmonna Gakushuu.

\- Un nouvel ami ? S'esclaffa son père.

Le jeune Asano essaya de ne pas se mordre la lèvre inférieure malgré sa folle envie. Il devait calmer sa hargne et ne pas laisser son père la voir. En particulier parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait l'utiliser contre lui.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait de gros progrès pour être un bon père. C'est ce que vous me disiez, quelques mois plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ce que je te disais, oui. Et je le pense.

\- Je peux vous annoncer que vous avez beaucoup de progrès à faire. Rire au visage de son enfant parce qu'il a un nouvel ami, ça ne se fait pas vraiment.

L'homme rit encore. Plus froid, plus cruel.

\- J'apprends. Mais qui voudrait devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu l'écraserais avec tes points. Médiocre, les points.

\- J'ai 498 minimum dans toutes les matières. J'ai surpassé mes amis dans leurs matières de prédilections.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit d'officier. Dit Gakuho. Mais j'ai toujours mes petites subtilités pour apprendre ce que je désire. Rappela-t-il en souriant.

Il pencha son visage vers le sien, son sourire s'étirant d'une façon extrêmement effrayante. Gakushuu s'efforça, encore une fois, de ne pas montrer à quel point son père pouvait l'effrayer.

\- Et alors ? Vous avez appris que Akabane avait de meilleur point que moi ? En ce cas, ça veut peut-être simplement dire que c'est lui, celui qui pourrait être mon ami. Lui pourrait me supporter, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'en crois votre raisonnement.

Il entendit la baffe avant de sentir la douleur puis de réaliser qu'il tombait. Il s'effondra sur l'armoire qui se fracassa sur le sol et lui avec. Et tous les bibelots qui l'accompagnaient suivirent. Gakushuu avala difficilement sa salive ensanglantée.

\- Tu écrases les gens moins bon que tu toi qui ne te supportes pas et tu hais profondément tous ceux qui peuvent te battre. Alors _oui_ tu ne peux avoir aucun ami. Pas même Akabane Karma.

Gakushuu se lécha la lèvre gorgée de sang. Il se redressa comme il put mais reçut un violent coup de poing qui le renvoya dans les débris de l'armoire.

\- J'espère que tu étais trop occupé à apprendre tes leçons pour rentrer. J'espère que tu comptes écraser Akabane au lieu de persister à me fait constamment honte. Je ne peux pas devenir un meilleur père pour toi si tu t'entêtes à être aussi misérable !

\- Je ne fais que tenter de vous ressembler.

Le pied de son père s'enfonça dans son estomac avec tellement de violence qu'il cracha une glaire emplit de bile et tout le sang qu'il avait encore en bouche. La douleur qui le lançait lui faisait tourner la tête.

\- Sois tu m'insultes, sois tu ne tentes pas assez mais tu as mérité ce coup et tu le sais.

L'homme se pencha, l'attrapa par la cravate et le souleva, l'observant se débattre avec une étrange jubilation.

Il n'apprenait rien. Rien n'avait changé et il souffrait encore et toujours. C'était tout ce que notait Gakushuu alors qu'il suffoquait, étranglé par la cravate. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le garder si c'était pour lui faire subir ça quotidiennement ? Ou presque quotidiennement. Parce que même les bonnes notes n'étaient pas suffisantes. Il était décevant pour un rien… Des fois juste parce qu'il n'avait pas songé à une initiative que son père aurait prise.

Est-ce qu'il aurait fait la même chose si c'était de Karma dont il avait écopé ?

Il laissait les questions tourbillonner dans sa tête parce que ça l'empêchait de penser au feu qui habitait petit à petit son corps.

Il était tristement habitué à cela et il détestait ça. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait envie d'être adopté ou pas en fin de compte. Était-ce plus horrible de se faire malmener par un père qui partageait son sang, sa chair et qui avait été obligé de l'accepter ou par un père qui l'avait choisi et qui avait désiré l'adopté pendant un moment…

µµµ

Assis à côté de Karma qui mâchait, décidemment trop bruyamment, un chewing-gum, Gakushuu serrait nerveusement le bureau. Son camarade de classe, non, son frère, n'avait pas manqué de voir la couleur plus foncée de son visage en de multiples endroit. Il lui semblait que Ren l'avait remarqué aussi mais il n'avait rien dit. Il ignorait ce qu'il en était des autres. Que devait-il penser de leurs rires ?

Non, non… Il n'avait rien à faire d'eux. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les notes ! Est-ce que son père avait entendu parler de celles-là aussi ?

Il regarda le professeur s'arrêter devant Karma et hésiter. On voyait dans son regard qu'il hésitait à le reprendre. Entre autre parce que ses notes étaient si bonnes et que c'était si important pour l'établissement de garder son élite qu'on avait tendance à tout passer aux génies.

\- Akabane-kun, tu déranges la classe.

Les yeux ocre se tournèrent vers Gakushuu qui serrait les dents avec hargne. Karma sourit et fit une bulle rose en s'appuyant contre son dossier avant d'attraper un magazine pour le feuilleter. Il n'aimait pas être à l'avant mais, en tant que bon élève, le professeur avait exigé qu'il soit à l'avant. Mais il n'avait aucune honte à afficher sa haine des cours. Surtout lorsque l'enseignant était si occupé à lui lécher les pieds.

\- Tu devrais écouter Asano-kun, Akabane-kun.

Karma haussa les épaules et tourna une page.

\- J'ai combien à mon examen ? Demanda-t-il sans regarder l'homme.

\- Nonante-huit. Répondit-il en lui tendant les feuilles.

\- Cool.

Karma l'attrapa, la fourra sous son magazine et reprit sa lecture en faisant une nouvelle bulle. Gakushuu secoua la tête d'agacement.

\- Ça fait que tu es le deuxième meilleur élève de la classe en mathématique.

Le cœur d'Asano tambourina dans sa poitrine et il lança un regard coup d'œil vers ses amis. Teppei haussa les épaules avec un petit soupir, Natsuhiko était perdu dans ses notes et Tomoya était trop occupé à draguer une de leur camarade de classe. Par contre, Ren lui lança un sourire à la fois confiant et encourageant.

\- Tu as eu nonante-neuf points, Asano-kun, félicitations.

\- Merci, professeur. C'était aisé. Dit-il en observant ses réponses.

Il serra les dents en voyant qu'une question n'était « pas assez approfondie ». Il avait manqué de temps.

Il tourna la tête vers Karma alors que les résultats étaient donnés aux autres élèves. Normalement, l'enseignant le faisait toujours dans l'ordre de point mais, visiblement, il semblait qu'il avait tenu à remettre un peu le jeune délinquant sur terre. Mais ce n'était clairement pas ça qui le ferait changer d'avis.

\- Tu peux me montrer ta feuille ?

Le chewing-gum de Karma explosa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais comparer certaines de nos développements.

\- Menteur ! Lâcha Karma en tirant la langue.

Il lécha la pâte à mâcher pour la récupérer en bouche.

\- Tu veux voir où j'ai foiré mes deux points.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Je peux ?

Karma sourit un peu plus. Il tira les feuilles.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Faites… S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence. Chuchota le professeur qui était définitivement une lavette.

Ou plutôt, qui craignait l'un et l'autre. Tous deux doués, l'un le reprenant lorsqu'il faisait des fautes au tableau, l'autre ayant mis du wasabi dans ses nouilles la dernière fois qu'il l'avait réprimandé…

\- Donne-moi ça, Akabane-kun. Protesta Gakushuu en tendant la main.

\- Tu trouves pas bizarre de m'appeler comme ça ? Charia Karma en tirant la langue.

Les dents du premier de classe se serrèrent et il attrapa les feuilles que lui jetait son frère. Il aurait tellement voulu les lui faire avaler, là, maintenant. Mais il regarda les points qui étaient repartis, commençant par la question qui lui avait fait défaut. Elle était complétée et avec d'ailleurs bien plus d'impact que la sienne. Il lança un regard gelé à Karma mais il était de nouveau dans son magazine de…

Gakushuu jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce que c'était.

Un simple magazine de manga qui parlait entre autre du réalisateur de _Sonic Ninja_. Il revint à la feuille, sentit sa gorge se serrée puis il regarda l'un et l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu aux deux questions bonus ?

\- Hum ? Ah non. Ça me faisait chier.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Ne me prends pas en pitié ! Cracha le garçon. Professeur ! Appela-t-il. Akabane-kun n'a pas répondu aux questions bonus, vous pourriez lui faire la faveur de lui poser deux questions pour qu'il récupère ses points.

C'était plutôt un ordre qu'une demande…

\- Eh bien… si Akabane-kun n'a pas répondu à ces questions, je ne peux pas…

\- Je m'en moque ! Répliqua Gakushuu. Il pourrait les repasser.

\- Il a manqué de temps…

\- Un gamin pourrait faire ça en une minute. Il devrait avoir cent points !

\- Calme-toi. Bafouilla l'enseignant.

\- Tu es en train de te ridiculiser mon pauvre. Lança Karma en mâchouillant son chewing-gum. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ses questions parce que, comme tu l'as dit, un gamin pourrait faire ça en une minute. Maintenant la ferme, tu déranges les cours en plus de te ridiculiser. Monsieur, vous reprenez ? Vous avez fini votre distribution, non ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix chantante.

\- O… Oui. Je vais reprendre le cours. Tu as les meilleurs points de la classe, Asano-kun. C'est bien.

\- Mais…

Gakushuu poussa un cri que rage et il jeta ses feuilles à Karma en lui lançant son regard le plus haineux. Tremblant, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et serra puis desserra ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complétement calmé. Ce qui lui prit du temps. Bien assez pour que le professeur ait début son corps et commencé à leur faire la leçon.

Il l'écouta en prenant des notes d'une main presque tremblante. Il lançait régulièrement des regards vers Akabane. Dire qu'il était occupé à lire son magazine, mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

µµµ

Gakushuu s'arrêta au milieu du réfectoire, hésitant entre la table de son frère, qui lisait un _Shonen Jump_ ou ses amis qui avaient une place pour lui, pour une fois. Deux souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui. D'abord celui de la veille où son père prétendait qu'il ne pouvait avoir d'ami, _a fortiori_ que Karma ne pourrait pas être son ami de l'autre côté, le geste du rouquin lui restait en tête. Pitié. Il avait pitié de lui.

Alors il partit rejoindre ses amis. Ren s'empressa d'ailleurs de lui faire de la place en lui souriant.

\- Tu es le meilleur élève ! On a cru que tu ne le serais pas !

\- Ne lui dis pas ça. Protesta vers Ren à Natsuhiko qui pouffa. Félicitations pour tes points.

Il lui sourit et attrapa un tempura entre ses baguettes.

\- J'ai été surpris par ta réaction, cela dit.

\- Ce n'est rien. Marmonna Gakushuu en versant l'eau bouillante sur l'assortiment de nouille choisi.

\- Akabane est un idiot. Il n'aurait pas pu te battre. Dit Natsuhiko.

Il toussota.

\- … En… Encore, je veux dire. Il n'aurait pas pu te battre, encore. C'était…

Il toussa en détournant le regard.

\- … Clairement de la chance la première fois.

\- Ouais. De la chance. Pousse-toi.

Natsuhiko leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux, surpris, les arrêtant juste sur Karma qui se tenait à côté de lui, son plateau rempli de frites, hamburgers, nuggets, tempura, nouilles et une soupe à la tomate. Et ce tout en tenant son magazine de l'autre main. Se rappelant de sa force, Koyoma donna un coup de coude à Tomoya qui grogna en poussant sa chaise vers le pied de table.

Karma attrapa une chaise et il s'assit aussi.

\- C'est la table des Virtuoses et de leurs petites amies.

Le rouquin regarda vers Ren qui venait de parler, jetant un petit coup d'œil à Gakushuu. Celui-ci lui répondit par un regard furtif où brillait une once de remerciement.

\- Oui… Alors, soit je suis la petite amie d'Asano-kun. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers ce dernier.

Il eut un frisson de dégoût et détourna la tête.

\- Soit j'en suis un de toute façon. Il me semble que j'ai battu Koyoma-san et Seo-san pour les derniers tests et… Araki-san et puis…

\- C'est bon. Reste avec nous. Grogna Gakushuu.

\- Merci. En tant que quoi ? Sourit Karma.

\- Ben si on en croit ce que tu proposais : pute ? Lança Koyoma avec un ricanement dédaigneux.

\- Allons… Je suis trop cher pour toi. Sourit le rouquin.

Il tourna la tête vers son jumeau.

\- Je suis surpris que tu sois venu ici. C'est parce que tu m'as battu et que ça ne te plaît pas ? Parce que j'ai pas répondu aux questions bonus ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas et aspira bruyamment des nouilles. Gakushuu ne répondit pas et le fixa.

\- Je ne tiens pas à parler de ça.

Il lui lança un regard qui indiquait qu'il comptait en parler plus tard. Il approcha ses doigts d'un hématome se demanda si Karma avait seulement connaissance de ça…

\- Tu vas rester ici à l'avenir ? Questionna Natsuhiko avec mépris.

\- Ça a l'air de te faire chier, je suis de toute évidence un Virtuose alors… Bien sûr. Sourit Karma.

µµµ

Gakushuu Asano éprouvait une haine viscérale à l'idée de revenir ici, dans la maison des Akabane. Une haine qui se muait de temps en temps en envie impatiente. Il avait tellement de question à poser à sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas que des bonnes choses qui en découleraient.

Les mêmes questions se répercutaient sans cesse. Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était avec sa mère ? Il effleura les bleus sous sa chemise. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir être élevé par elle. Il n'en avait rien à faire que Karma se fasse tabassé. En fait, il lui pourrissait tellement la vie qu'à bien y réfléchir, il le souhaitait.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison, hésitant à frapper à la porte ou pas.

Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment tout ça ?

Il entendit un klaxon et tourna la tête avant de voir un homme passer la tête par la vitre.

\- Kyouki ? C'est toi ?

La voiture bougea légèrement et les phares l'aveuglèrent.

\- Ouais, Kyouki ! Viens !

\- Kyouki ? Répéta le jeune garçon en battant des paupières.

\- Sois pas farouche.

Il sortit de la voiture et s'approcha d'Asano qui se figea, complétement désemparé et même carrément effrayé. En particulier lorsque la main se ferma sur son épaule.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Discussions privées

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Discussions privées_**

Le jeune Asano chercha à s'éloigner de la prise en ouvrant et fermant régulièrement la bouche. Comment se dégager ? Bon, il avait une force incroyable et ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait lui briser les phalanges en un rien mais ce qui le perturbait le plus c'était le regard glouton qu'il lui lançait. Il lui brisait les jambes et lui faisait oublier comment on réagissait normalement.

Il sentit l'homme le tirer vers la voiture alors que la seconde main se glissait dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai un peu d'argent. Dit-il d'un ton entendu.

\- Je ne suis pas… Monsieur…

Il bafouilla, son regard le sciant.

\- Eyh !

Un cri venant de derrière lui. Le garçon tourna légèrement la tête, ses jambes flageolant bien trop pour son propre bien, et eut la surprise de voir Karma descendre sur le perron.

\- Ame-san. Ce n'est pas moi et je ne travaille pas. Dégage ou la prochaine fois, je risque d'utiliser mes dents.

L'homme le regarda puis Asano.

\- Lâche. Siffla Karma en montrant les dents.

Il serra le poing en s'avançant.

\- Kyouki.

\- Ouaip. Dé-ga-ge.

\- Mais j'ai de l'arg…

\- M'en fiche.

Karma s'approcha et lui donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse tout en attrapant son poignet.

\- Je ne t'oublierai pas. Sourit-il.

L'homme marmonna et repartit vers la voiture. Gakushuu fit jouer ses épaules en regardant la voiture s'éloigner dans un désagréable crissement de pneu.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Ame Hiro-san. Il est… Boucher, je crois. Une fois, il a essayé de me payer avec des bons de réduction pour sa boucherie.

\- Payer ? Répéta Gakushuu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Nous sommes dans une…

\- Ne fais pas le malin ! Cesse de me mentir continuellement. Je commencerais peut-être à te faire confiance si tu ne te…

\- Ok, ok… Ouais : j'ai pas répondu aux deux questions bonus pour que tu aies plus de point que moi. Je n'ai pas pitié. Tu te fais tabasser par ton père et je n'aime pas ça. Juste, je n'aime pas ça. Je déteste quand des personnes fortes s'en prennent aux faibles. Je ne voulais pas que ça continue. J'ai fait ce que j'estimais bon. Si je pouvais le tabasser je le ferai. Malheureusement…

Le rouquin sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi.

\- J'appelle ça de la pitié.

\- Je me prends seulement pour Zorro. Rentre. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Qui c'était ce mec ?

\- Ame Hiro-san, il est bouché. Ouvre les oreilles. Comment tu as de si bon résultats sans ça ? Se moqua Karma.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Gakushuu.

\- C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit au premier venu.

\- Mais je suis ton jumeau, non ? Fit le jeune Asano en s'avançant.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est vraiii. Mais je crois que je veux un secret en échange.

\- Très bien. Explique-moi et je te dirais quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, il rentra dans la maison que Karma ferma derrière lui avant de partir vers le frigo pour ramener des sodas et des restes de fruit.

\- Il est tard. Tu as bouffé ? Tu veux que je fasse cuire des pâtes.

\- Je veux bien manger. Répondit Gakushuu. Alors ?

Le rouquin fit chauffer de l'eau et se tourna vers son frère, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Jeee me prostitue.

\- Plus sérieusement ? Fit Asano, énervé.

\- Ce type t'as pris le bras en te demandant de le suivre dans sa voiture contre de l'argent. Il voulait une pipe. Il _adore_ ça.

Karma haussa les épaules.

\- Je me prostitue, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Le rouquin haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- En fait… Je traînais dans les lieux malfamés parce que je voulais pouvoir tabasser des gens. Ils osaient pas s'en prendre à un gosse et je leur foutais des roustes. À force de simplement me promener par là, le patron m'a remarqué… Il me trouvait mignon et il y voyait du potentiel. Je me suis dit « ouais, ok » tout ce qui était côté draguer, servir et même le strip-tease, tout ça… J'avais juste envie de pourrir la vie de mes parents. Faire ça une fois, deux fois, leur dire et…

Karma soupira.

\- Ils avaient juste pas le temps de m'écouter. À force de continuer comme ça, en profitant pour tabasser des gens, je me suis retrouvé… Prostitué.

\- Et tu ne l'as toujours pas dit à tes parents ?

\- Ils sont repartis en Inde. Ils ont encore plein de truc à voir et… Moi j'avais l'école, tout ça.

\- Est-ce que tu es mal élevé parce que tes parents n'étaient pas souvent là ?

\- Je suis mal élevé parce que j'aime ça. Nuança Karma.

Le jeune Asano le dévisagea. Il avait du mal à croire que le garçon se prostituait réellement et qu'il lui disait d'une façon si désinvolte. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était quelque chose de normal chez son aîné.

\- Et toi ? T'es pas obligé de me dire un truc hyper-méga-important si tu as peur de toi. Se moqua Karma.

\- Très bien… Un autre jeu débile hein.

Gakushuu s'appuya contre le comptoir en faisant tourner sa boisson. Il but une gorgée pour se donner du courage.

\- J'ai…

Il effleura un autre bleu, mal à l'aise.

\- … couché avec Kévin.

\- … Géniaaaal. C'est qui Kévin ?

Gakushuu se frotta le crâne.

\- Tu te souviens de l'épreuve du poteau ?

\- Ouaip.

\- L'américain, le garçon aux cheveux blonds. C'est Kévin.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il redoutait que…

\- Pourquoi ?

C'était justement la question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre en venant de son frère.

\- C'est un ami depuis… trois ou quatre ans ? Peut-être plus, je ne sais plus… On s'entendait bien, j'avais confiance en lui. Peut-être que c'était un ami… Il avait pris ma défense ce jour-là auprès de père. Il avait été terriblement blessé… Il avait dû rester alité un moment puis…

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas répondu au « pourquoi » de son frère. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure, sentant le stress monter en lui.

\- Juste parce que je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de donner mon corps à quelqu'un. Pleinement, en connaissance de cause…

\- Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça stupide ou adorable. Dit Karma.

\- Probablement les deux.

\- Tu lui reparles ? Ça reste un ami ? C'était un coup d'un soir ?

\- C'est mon… ami, je pense.

Gakushuu opina légèrement.

\- Quoique je n'aie pas la moindre idée de ce qui fait un ami… Des fois je pense en avoir, des fois pas. Mais je ne les mérite visiblement pas. Dit-il en secouant la tête. On se parle par ordinateur. Et… On a déjà fait des choses à distance un jour où j'en avais besoin. Un autre où lui voulait…

\- Aaw, c'est trop mignon ! Sourit Karma.

Le jeune Asano le scruta, ne sachant pas s'il se moquait de lui ou pas. Mais son sourire semblait étonnement sincère.

Le délinquant haussa un sourcil sans se dépeindre de son sourire.

\- Puisqu'on en est dans les secrets.

Gakushuu saisit l'occasion de, surtout, pouvoir changer de sujet.

\- Tu as des choses à me dire à propos de ton ancien professeur.

\- Ouaiiiis, c'était un connard. J'avais tabassé un mec qui s'en prenait à un pauvre de la 3-E. Mais le mec c'était l'ancien toi alors il m'a…

\- Pas celui de ta deuxième. Protesta Gakushuu. Celui de la troisième. Tu le sais : cet espèce de poulpe jaune.

\- C'était un professeur génial.

Le rouquin sourit à peine.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir je pense.

\- Bien… J'en saurais plus à l'avenir. Mais je te comprends… Nous sommes à peine amis. Nous avons juste des liens de sang alors… laissons ça de côté. Je veux savoir plus de choses sur nos parents.

\- Moi de même. Mangeons et puis nous pourrons un peu fouiller. Proposa Karma.

Le jeune Asano opina bien que mal à l'aise.

µµµ

Gakushuu arrangea nerveusement sa chevelure en rentrant dans la chambre des parents de Karma. Lui était déjà rentré et il fouillait activement sans se soucier de rien. Mais le jeune premier était mal à l'aise, se répétant que ce n'était pas correct. Et d'autant plus que l'une de ses personnes était sa mère. Il fallait respecter ses parents. Même ceux qui ne l'avaient pas élevé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu peux regarder là-dedans.

\- Qu… qu'est-ce que je dois chercher ?

\- N'importe quoi. Le moindre indice qui nous dise pourquoi maman n'a choisi qu'un de nous deux. Et comment elle nous a choisis. Il faudra que tu cherches aussi chez toi pourquoi ton père t'a dit que tu étais adopté.

\- Parce que c'est peut-être le cas. Souffla Gakushuu avec une pointe d'espoir.

Il s'approcha et prit des feuilles, le cœur battant frénétiquement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. À la naissance, pourquoi on choisirait un enfant et pas l'autre ? En fait, il aurait presque plus compris que c'était l'inverse qui se soit passé. Et pas par envie cette fois-ci. Puisqu'il y avait une semaine entre Karma et lui, c'était logique qu'on ait donné le premier né à Gakuho et qu'on ait gardé l'autre. D'un autre côté, si son père était vraiment son père biologique, la ressemblance primerait. Si c'était un père adoptif, il ne comprenait rien…

Il tourna les pages, les doigts tremblant. Des comptes encore et encore. C'était presque comique parce qu'il les passait à l'envers. Au lieu de voir une famille pauvre sortir de la famine et d'une affreuse vie presque abandonnée à la rue, il voyait l'argent chuté, précipitant un couple fortuné dans les méandres de la pauvreté.

\- Collège, Lycée, bonne Université…

\- Oui. Ils sont tous les deux devenus trader pour s'occuper de moi.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Oui. Mais ironique… Ils étaient tellement gentil et aux petits soins. Ça les a lassés. Ils peuvent travailler de loin en étant trader alors voyager ne les fait pas perdre du fric. On a une jolie vie.

\- Et toi tu prostitues au point de pouvoir sortir 38 000 yens comme si ce n'était rien.

\- Ça doit être de famille ! Rit Karma. Et toi ?

Gakushuu observa une photographie qui s'était perdue dans les comptes. On voyait une femme de quarante ans, tenant un bébé dans ses bras avec un homme se serrant contre elle. À côté, un couple d'environ treize ans.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi nos grands-parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Cancer. Répondit Karma. Grand-mère est morte d'un fulgurant cancer de l'œsophage et de la gorge couplé aux poumons. Elle fumait énormément. Je l'ai connue pouvant s'enfler quatre ou cinq paquets par jour, elle avait toujours une cigarette au bec. Grand-père, lui, ne supportait pas ça. Lorsqu'elle est tombée malade, il n'a pas voulu la voir mourir et il est parti à Tokyo. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait quand elle irait mieux… C'était y a cinq ans. Peu après, papa et maman ont commencés à voyager. Peut-être que c'était elle qui les obligeait à rester avec moi. Ou que c'était juste trop dur d'être ici.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

\- Niveau de vie ?

Il continua sa fouille, passant les albums remplis de photographies bien qu'il les jetait vers Gakushuu. Au cas où il désirait les feuilleter…

\- Bon. Mon père pourrait sortir 38 000 yens comme il le veut. Moi, je n'ai pas d'argent de côté, il ne me donne rien. Rien du tout. Mais si je lui dis « Père, pourriez-vous m'acheter un nouvel ordinateur, l'autre ne fonctionne plus. Même lorsque je l'ai nettoyé et reprogrammé. » Là, il réfléchit et il m'en rachète un. Celui qu'il désire.

\- Pas trop fun. Mais je n'ai pas non plus de vrai argent de poche.

Il haussa les épaules encore une fois et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau, levant un œil vers son frère. Il observait les photographies.

\- On ne trouvera pas de réponses ici. Il faut… qu'on demande à nos parents.

Gakushuu se passa la langue sur les lèvres et jeta un regard à Karma avant de sourire légèrement.

C'était crispé, non naturel… Mais c'était un sourire.

\- Ok.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Réglements

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

Note : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster ces dernières semaines, mon ordinateur était chez le réparateur et j'avais oublié de récupérer les fichiers pour poster malgré tout...

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Règlements_**

Les cours avaient commencés depuis un moment et le professeur n'arrivait pas à parler plus fort que les chuchotements de la classe. À ce moment-là, pouvait-on encore considéré que c'était des chuchotements ? Il toussa fortement et se tourna vers sa classe. Étonnement, l'élève le plus scrupuleux était Karma qui prenait ses notes d'une main en soutenant son visage de l'autre.

\- Taisez-vous ! Ordonna le professeur.

Il plissa les yeux en voyant ses élèves lui jeter un court regard. Vraiment très court. Puis ils revinrent à leurs discussions, parlant activement.

Un seul sujet sur les lèvres.

L'élève qui s'était démarqué, celui qui attirait toutes les filles, qui avait des notes presque parfaites et beaucoup trop de talents… Cet élève était absent.

Ça avait commencé par des discussions entre ses amis-vassaux puis ça s'était petit à petit mué en de nombreuses conversations.

\- Taisez-vous ! Cria-t-il à nouveau.

Mais on ne l'écoutait pas.

On sonna à la porte et il tourna nerveusement la tête avant de donner la permission de rentrer. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit un cri, un hurlement.

\- Asano-kuuuuuuuuuuun !

Une fille se leva sans demander la permission et se jeta vers le garçon qui la rattrapa d'une main tremblante. Il serra les dents mais lui sourit. Il avait l'air un peu sous le choc sur le coup mais ça passa terriblement vite. Tant que lorsque Karma redressa la tête, il ne trouva que la suffisance de son petit frère.

Enfin… Pas exactement _que_ ça. Parce que le visage de Gakushuu était étrangement peint de nombreuses couleurs. Mauve, bleu, du noir, déjà une pointe orangée.

Il croisa le regard violet de son cadet et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un seul coup d'œil, une rapide analyse ou peut-être la connaissance, l'habitude lui affirma que c'était une main adulte qui avait fait cela. Des coups. Des coups violents.

Le jeune Asano repoussa la jeune fille, la remerciant d'un sourire qui la fit se pâmer, et se mit devant le professeur pour se pencher à presque nonante degré.

\- Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses quant à mon retard. Père n'a pas pu m'emmener et j'ai dû attendre un bus mais il n'avait pas des horaires arrangeant vis-à-vis de ceux de l'école. Je ne perturberais pas vos cours plus longtemps.

\- Oui, assieds-toi. Dit l'homme.

Le premier de classe se dirigea vers son siège et lança un regard à ses amis. Ren se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête lentement.

Lorsque le garçon prit place, Karma lui tendit son cahier, s'appuya contre son dossier et attrapa son manuel pour jeter un œil dessus.

\- Merci. Souffla son jumeau en attrapant le livret.

Il entreprit alors de reprendre rapidement les notes alors que le professeur parlait plus lentement.

µµµ

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Karma marchait à côté de Gakushuu, le sac balancé sur l'épaule, pendant qu'ils marchaient vers leur nouvelle classe.

\- Oui, on aimerait savoir !

C'était une fille qui trottinait derrière lui. Elle se jeta au bras du jeune Asano, sans le lui demander bien sûr, et le serra dans les siens. Gakushuu lança un regard à Karma, un regard dans lequel le rouquin lisait tout l'agacement et toute sa patience envolée.

\- C'est une conversation privée. Grinça-t-il.

\- Mais…

Karma attrapa la fille, pressa ses doigts sur sa gorge de sorte qu'elle s'éloigne et la repoussa si vivement qu'elle tomba sur le sol en retenant ses pleurs.

\- Bien. Fit le jeune délinquant alors qu'ils avançaient. Dis-moi.

Gakushuu jeta un coup d'œil gêné par-dessus son épaule puis revint à son jumeau tandis qu'ils marchaient.

\- Je lui ai demandé… J'ai demandé s'il m'avait adopté en fin de compte, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'avais de particuliers… Il s'est tu pendant que posais mes questions. Puis il m'a frappé. Pour une fois, il se souciait peu que les blessures soient visible ou pas, il était juste énervé. Je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Il était toujours énervé ce matin et je m'en suis pris d'autres ce matin.

\- Tu dois encore avoir bien mal. Commenta Kama en prenant son téléphone.

Son frère répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

\- Viens chez moi. Tant que mes parents sont absents, on peut faire ce qu'on veut sur ce sujet.

\- Père n'apprécierait pas. Et je ne veux pas gêner.

\- Tu ne gêneras pas et on s'en fiche que ça lui plaise pas. Il ne saura pas où tu es. Ça te laisse du répit. Non ?

\- Si…

\- Mais je dois travailler ce soir. J'annulerais. Supposa-t-il en regardant son téléphone.

\- Ce n'est pas permis d'avoir un travail lorsqu'on est à Kunugigaoka. Le Lycée et le Collège veulent tous les deux de l'élite et travailler sur le côté pourrait empêcher…

Il se tut en voyant l'immense sourire de Karma.

\- Moui… Mais pour les prochains contrôles, réponds-y comme si tu voulais me battre. Bien que tu n'y arriverais pas. Dit-il avec brusquerie.

\- Oui. Sourit Karma. Allô ? Fit-il dans son téléphone.

Le garçon se sentit mal alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de leur classe. Il y avait encore des personnes autour d'eux.

\- Est-ce que tu saurais contacter Takebayashi pour moi. J'aimerais savoir comment on peut retrouver son père biologique sans avoir nécessairement l'ADN ?

\- Qui est-ce ? Questionna Gakushuu.

\- Nagisa. Dit-il à voix basse. Non, c'est pour rien, t'occupe. Une question. Tu peux demander ça pour moi, non ?

\- Tu veux des preuves ou nous faire patienter ? Interrogea le jeune Asano.

\- Un peu des deux. Supposa-t-il. Merci Nagisa.

Il raccrocha.

\- On aura les réponses dès que possible. Puis… J'espère qu'il ne faudra pas d'ADN de ton père, ce serait étrange sinon.

\- Et tu demanderas à tes parents ?

\- Oui. Mais ils ne seront pas là avant un moment, alors je continuerai de fouiller. Peut-être que je trouverais rien. En un sens, si elle redoute que je puisse fouiller, elle aura caché tout ça.

\- Penses-tu trouver ?

\- Je l'espère. Rectifia Karma, un peu honteux de le reconnaître.

Alors il entra directement dans la classe et vint se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

µµµ

Gakushuu poussa doucement la porte de sa maison, la gorge horriblement serrée. Il tendit l'oreille. Les horaires de son père n'étaient plus aussi fixes depuis qu'il était PDG d'une grosse entreprise. Ça arrivait souvent qu'il se retrouve à la maison, soit seul, soit avec des collègues, des associés ou des gens qu'il souhaitait convaincre.

Habituellement, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il savait qu'il devrait se présenter, faire bonne figure puis simplement disparaître. Ici, il souhaitait pouvoir disparaître directement. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et regarda vers Karma qui lui dressa ses pouces en souriant. Gakushuu aurait dû être reconnaissant parce qu'il lui permettait de quitter son enfer d'une façon bien différente que son premier essai…

Il ne parlait jamais de ses envies de suicide. Surtout depuis qu'elles s'étaient minimisées. Découvrir qu'il avait un frère, une mère et un mystère à élucider lui donnait la force de rester sur cette terre même s'il s'en sentait complètement incapable. Surtout qu'il devait reconnaître que les conversations de Karma étaient intéressantes. Et il était plus disponible que Ren, toujours, ou presque, plongé dans un livre, une dissertation ou dans une drague qui semblait bien inutile aux yeux de Gakushuu.

Enfin, les chaussures de son père n'était pas là alors il rentra et fila à l'étage. Il put alors attraper un sac qu'il utilisait habituellement lorsqu'il allait chez Ren, soit, jamais. Il se hâta de fourrer des affaires à l'intérieur, n'omettant pas un nombre suffisant d'uniformes, de sous-vêtements propres et d'autres habits qui pourraient lui être utile quoi qu'ils prévoient avec son frère…

Il soupira en mettant des livres de cours dans le sac, ajoutant même quelques ouvrages qu'il voulait lire. Il hésita à prendre son ordinateur mais c'était trop étrange. S'il le laissait ici, son père pourrait peut-être simplement penser qu'ils ne se croissaient pas ces derniers temps.

Ça arrivait souvent…

Il redescendit finalement les escaliers, s'assurant d'un seul regard qu'il avait tout avec lui. Y compris sa peluche-doudou qu'il avait caché sous ses vêtements comme si Karma déciderait de fouiller son paquetage.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la porte, il retint un soupir alors que son jumeau lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt. Dit-il. Tu sais quand tes parents rentreront ?

Karma secoua la tête.

\- Dans une grosse semaine. Mais je sais pas quand exactement.

\- Tu penses qu'ils accepteront que je reste ?

\- Je pense. Mais s'ils veulent que tu rentres, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Ce n'est pas de mauvais parents et ils seront inquiets de ton état, surtout maman, dit-il en désignant les bleus du jeune Asano, mais si c'est « papa » qui a des droits sur toi, baaah.

\- J'ai besoin de répondre aux questions que je me pose. Pas toi ?

\- Non, tu sais, moi je laisse les questions bonus.

Karma tira la langue alors que Gakushuu lâchait un petit rire avec grande honte. Tellement qu'il en rougit de honte.

Qui aurait cru qu'on le verrait à proximité d'Akabane et qu'il rirait à ses blagues ?!

Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si pathétique un jour… Pathétique ou jovial ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le vent dans les rideaux

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Le vent dans les rideaux_**

Gakushuu lisait ses livres de cours depuis une bonne heure, sautant de sa lecture à ses devoirs avec aisance. Il était d'ailleurs toujours surpris, ou peut-être gêné, d'avoir laissé son assiette de pâte pré-faites sur le sol. Chez lui, il n'aurait pas été question de prendre la moindre nourriture à l'étage. Pas même un sachet de chips pour réviser. Karma lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait manger dans sa chambre et il se l'était permis parce que c'était la une nouvelle expérience ! Et que ça lui plaisait assez, il devait le reconnaître.

Mais il ne comptait pas trop s'y habitué ! Il devrait vite arrêter cette habitude. Dès qu'il retournerait chez son père.

Il eut d'ailleurs une pensée pour lui. Est-ce qu'il n'essaierait pas de le retrouver et de le ramener ? Il ne s'occupait plus du Lycée, pas plus que du Collège mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir s'y pointer et le cueillir avec un immense sourire que tout le monde plébisciterais alors que lui, il le haïrait de toute la force de son cœur.

Son ordinateur le fit sursauter lorsque le bruit de l'appel de skype résonna dans la pièce. Il soupira et regarda de qui il s'agissait.

µµµ

Gakushuu trottinait franchement à présent. Il faisait sombre et à chaque fois que les lampadaires l'éclairaient, il projetait une ombre si angoissante que, pour un peu, il aurait pu être gelé d'angoisse. Mais il n'avait pas peur du noir, pas peur non plus des gens qui discutaient en s'échangeant de l'argent contre de la poudre ou des pilules. Pas plus des filles qui se penchaient vers les voitures s'arrêtant à leur niveau.

Ou peut-être juste un peu.

Il accélérait le pas en songeant à l'argent qu'il avait sur lui. Il accélérait le pas en songeant qu'il ressemblait à son jumeau, encore plus dans la noirceur de la nuit, hormis le port plus altier peut-être. Il savait ce que faisait son frère mais pas où… Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un autre homme le prenne pour… comment l'avait-on appelé déjà ?

Il chassa légèrement ces interrogations pour se concentrer sur son pas rapide. Il courut presque lorsqu'il arriva au nom du bar dont Karma lui avait parlé. On devrait lui indiquer où était son aîné ici, non ? À moins qu'il ne soit dans la voiture d'un vieux pervers. Ou dans un hôtel. Ou dans le caniveau, égorgé. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas au vu des gens qui s'agglutinaient ici.

Leurs rires flottaient encore à ses oreilles lorsqu'il grimpa le perron et poussa la porte du club. L'odeur de parfum et d'alcool le frappa en même temps que le bruit des bases relâchant une musique suave et entraînante à la fois.

Mais il ne pouvait rien voir car un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés.

\- T'as quel âge toi ?

\- Dix-huit. Dit Asano d'un air assuré.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Il lui attrapa le visage et sourit. Le jeune premier eut des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale mais il se contrôla. Ce type n'était pas plus grand que ses amis étrangers et pas plus musclé. Il pouvait le retourner d'un tour de main !

\- Si tu veux vraiment venir, ce sera 4 500 yens(1). Souffla-t-il.

Gakushuu déglutit difficilement mais il tira l'argent que Karma lui avait confié. Il le lui mit en main en se demandant si c'était comme faire un circuit fermé ou si c'était _très_ stupide avant de rentrer.

Il passa une alcôve et déboucha, après avoir poussé un rideau de perles rose, dans la boîte en elle-même. Il voyait beaucoup d'hommes entre trente et cinquante ans mais aussi des personnes plus jeunes souvent moins de la trentaine. Hommes et femmes confondus dans des tenues diverses et variées, mais toujours cosplayés, ils dansaient, déambulaient, ronronnaient au bras d'un homme, ou d'une femme dans de rares occasions, ou se déshabillaient. Il vit un garçon déguisé en Nicky Larson emmené une femme vers une porte dérobée au fond.

Gakushuu déglutit difficilement et entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il se tourna vers le barman qui se penchait sur son bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il. Nouveau, hein ?

Il souriait.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avec tous ses déguisements, comment reconnaître son frère ? Il ne le voyait pas se déshabiller. Est-ce qu'il était de l'autre côté du rideau ? Est-ce qu'il était sur le trottoir ?

Gakushuu osa s'avancer.

\- Je suis venu voir quelqu'un.

\- Rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

\- … De la limonade. De la vraie. Citron.

Le barman éclata de rire, lui versa un verre et lui jeta amicalement un petit parasol dans le breuvage en demandant :

\- 343 yens(2).

\- Ça a l'air cher. Suppose Gakushuu.

Bon, il n'en savait _vraiment_ rien mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de ce que Karma lui avait gentiment donné.

Il sortit une pièce de 500 yens et la lui donna en marmonnant un « gardez la monnaie ». Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du poids de cet argent en réalité. Il avait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Et là, ce qu'il désirait…

\- Je cherche un garçon de mon âge, roux. Il doit travailler ici.

\- Ah ?

Le barman le dévisagea.

\- C'est mon frère. Dit le jeune premier. Et j'ai des relations. Menaça-t-il.

\- Tu lui ressembles vachement ouais. Mais bon, j'ai pas envie que tu déranges. À l'époque, votre grand-frère n'arrêtait pas de venir et d'empêcher les clients de le toucher. Mais c'était un super barman, il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Euh… Où est mon frère ? Demanda Gakushuu.

L'homme hésita puis lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête la personne en tenue rose qui était assise sur les genoux d'un quarantenaire, lesquels s'enfilaient des verres de saké en riant. Gakushuu plissa les yeux puis retint un sourire narquois. Il aurait tout donné seulement quelques semaines plus tôt pour apprendre ça.

S'il n'aspirait plus vraiment à faire du mal à son frère, il s'avança tout de même de lui avec délectation.

L'inconnu descendit un nouveau verre qu'il se fit resservir et remarqua Gakushuu en amorçant un geste pour le descendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est mon frère. Dit le jeune Asano en désignant Karma.

Lequel lui jeta un coup d'œil, sourit et avala le contenu de son verre. D'un signe, le client lui signifia d'en reverser un. Gakushuu se demandait doucement si ce n'était pas une technique pour abuser plus facilement du délinquant après coup. Il était tenté de dénoncer le subterfuge…

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un autre frère Kyouki.

\- Ouaip. On le savait pas y a un moment non plus.

\- Qui c'est ce frère ? Questionna le jeune premier.

Karma lui décocha un immense sourire mais Gakushuu décela un éclat étrange dans son regard. Ou était-ce dû aux néons ?

\- Comment ça se fait que tu le savais pas plus tôt ? Demanda le client en se faisant resservir.

\- Bah. Je le savais pas… Séparé à la naissance. On cherche notre père. Dit Karma.

\- Pourquoi vous n'allez pas voir vos actes de naissances à la mairie ?

Gakushuu, serrant toujours son verre intouché dans sa main, se sentit effroyablement gêné en voyant la main de l'homme se glisser entre les cuisses de son jumeau. Peut-être plus encore de voir les jambes s'écarter légèrement pour permettre au toucher d'être plus profond.

Et ce bruit autour des épaules de l'homme alors qu'il resservait les verres.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Dit le rouquin en vidant son shot.

Il pinça légèrement les lèvres alors que Gakushuu lui trouvait les joues un peu roses. Pourtant, il s'en reversa un à la demande gestuelle du client. Cette fois-ci, il ne l'enfila pas.

\- Mais si l'adoption ne nous permet pas de savoir qui est le vrai père ? Il a été adopté par un type qui lui a donné son nom. Moi, j'ai le nom de mon « père ».

\- Vous pouvez engager une procédure au tribunal. Répondit le client.

Sa main s'enfonça un peu plus.

\- Il me semble que c'est cher. Siffla Gakushuu en s'avançant.

Il tourna la tête vers Karma qui approchait son visage de celui de l'autre. Son cadet le tira alors un peu en arrière.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir une telle somme !

\- Il n'a pas tort. C'est plutôt énorme. Mais si tu fais un geste pour moi, Kyouki, je pourrais en faire un pour toi. Lui dit-il avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou et de lui baver allégrement dessus.

Gakushuu eut un reniflement écœuré.

\- Combien ?

\- Ça dépend. Répondit l'homme en lâchant son verre sur le divan pour glisser sa main dans la chute des reins de Karma.

\- On va régler ça dans une chambre. Chuchota le rouquin à son oreille avant de se lever, révélant l'envie de l'avocat à travers le pantalon.

\- Mais ! Protesta le jeune premier.

Le délinquant secoua la tête.

\- Va avec Yuu au bar. Et s'il te plaît, ne lâche pas ton verre.

Sur ces mots, Karma entraîna son client vers l'autre rideau. Gakushuu frissonna de dégoût et de malaise avant d'aller vers le bar.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien. Maugréa Gakushuu.

Il but à son verre et le serra contre son torse alors qu'il répondait aux derniers messages de Kévin. Il partait pour le club. Il ne manquait jamais te tenter de le joindre avant de partir, entre son entraînement personnel et ses entraînements matinaux. Quelquefois avant même qu'il ne se douche.

Il supposait que c'était une douce attention…

µµµ

Gakushuu sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'il vit Karma revenir avec le client. Le rouquin trottinait derrière lui en s'accrochant à son bras. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bar et le jeune premier fut révulsé à l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le musc de sueur et sexe en provenance de l'homme ou celle élaborée de transpiration, sperme et parfum que portait son frère…

\- Bien. Fit l'avocat en se penchant vers Gakushuu.

\- Disons 5 000(3) yens pour ouvrir le dossier et on ajoute 10 000(4) par heures.

\- C'est…

Asano regarda vers Karma qui tendait les mains vers le dénommé Yuu.

\- Ça va. Lui dit-il.

\- C'est beaucoup. Combien de temps vous croyez que ça vous prendra ? Demanda Gakushuu vers le pervers.

L'homme renifla et tourna la tête pour regarder « Kyouki » s'éloigner avec un plateau remplit de verre. Il regarda plus précisément ses cuisses marbrées de rouge qu'on décelait lorsqu'il se penchait pour donner les verres à ses collègues et à leur client.

\- Combien ? Siffla Asano.

Le client tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Si vous allez chercher vos actes de naissances et que vous ramenez le plus d'informations, des tests ADN et tout ça, pas forcément beaucoup.

Il fit un signe vers Yuu et reçut une chope de bière.

\- Je pense… trois ou quatre heures.

\- Trois ou quatre heures ? Siffla Gakushuu. Ça fait tout de même 35 000 à 45 000 yens !

\- Je sais compter. Tu t'arrangeras avec ton frère. Dit-il en buvant à son verre.

Le garçon serra les dents en se disant que Karma ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre ! Lui, il l'aurait eu gratuitement !

Il sentit un frisson courir dans son dos. Non… Il se rappelait ce que Karma avait dû faire pour obtenir qu'ils puissent payer « si peu » et il sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

\- Kyouki ! J'y vais !

Le client termina son verre et il tendit le bras vers Karma qui venait le rejoindre pour le raccompagner à la porte, tout sourire.

Asano songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu son rival si docile. Il eut une nouvelle nausée et tape un message pour Kévin d'un doigt tremblant. Est-ce qu'il lui répondrait vite ? Il pourrait peut-être le faire entre deux cours.

µµµ

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un travail si prenant.

Gakushuu rivait ses yeux sur son téléphone alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de Karma.

\- Ouais, ça va. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es si bien payé que ça ?

\- Assez pour payer les frais d'avocat. J'ai pas à économiser plus que ça. Mes parents me filent du fric par semaine en plus. Ça va. Assura-t-il.

\- C'est répugnant.

\- Je te l'accorde. Je n'ai même jamais prétendu le contraire.

\- Et on va payer cet avocat ?

\- Il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Il fait à moitié prix. Répondit Karma en souriant.

Il tourna la tête vers son frère qui releva la tête vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil et souffla.

\- Je suis presqu'inquiet pour toi, tu sais ?

\- Merci. Ça va.

\- Tu n'as jamais attrapé de MST ?

Demandant cela, le plus jeune envoya son SMS et enfonça son téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

\- Si. C'est arrivé… Mais c'est rare. Et encore « MST », je ne sais pas… Plutôt des infections à la gorge, des brûlures de tapis… Des blessures, des bleus… Mais ça va.

\- Ça va. Soupira Asano.

Ça le révulsait. L'idée qu'il aurait pu se moquer de lui à cause de sa tenue était écartée. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup plus son frère mais bien assez pour compatir.

\- C'était qui ce grand-frère dont ils parlaient ? À les entendre, on dirait…

Gakushuu fixa son aîné.

\- Ton professeur. C'est logique si on en croit les descriptions. C'est normal vu qu'il ne voulait pas que tu te prostitues. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-il.

Karma ne répondit pas.

\- Tout revient à lui. Toujours. Et ton regard…

\- Ce n'était pas juste un professeur. Souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tout revient à lui et pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien ?

\- Je l'aime. Répliqua le rouquin. Je l'aime et il est mort !

* * *

(1) Environ 40 euros.

(2) Environ 3 euros.

(3) Environ 43 euros.

(4) Environ 87,50 euros.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Fouilles

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Fouilles_**

Gakushuu s'était arrêté au beau milieu de la ruelle malfamée mais il n'avait aucun frisson le long de son dos pour l'instant. Juste parce que ce qu'il venait d'entendre le sciait sur place. Karma était amoureux de son professeur ? Karma était amoureux du monstre dont tout le monde avait parlé. Une créature visiblement munie de tentacule si on en croyait les racontars.

Mais pouvait-il s'y fier ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? « Pourquoi tu es amoureux ? » « Pourquoi tu me le dis ? » « Pourquoi je suis idiot ? ».

\- J'avoue que je suis surpris. On dit qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre.

Karma haussa les épaules.

\- Question de point de vue.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ? Je pensais que tu refusais de me le dire. Que j'étais trop… vieux jeu.

\- Ouais. Tu vois ? Tu ne comprends pas.

Gakushuu se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant son frère partir. Parce qu'il lui parlait comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Il le comprenait, lui aussi, il se demandait s'il en était vraiment capable. Pourtant, en un sens, il le pouvait. Néanmoins, c'était plus que vrai que tant que les gens l'ignoraient, mieux c'était.

\- Rentrons. Dit Karma.

\- Tu as vraiment l'argent ?

\- Oui. On peut aller jusqu'au bout, non ?

\- Au bout ? Répéta Gakushuu.

Il le regardait comme s'il hésitait. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient encore dans des rues malfamées et que s'il avait la capacité de reprendre le dessus sur n'importe qui, ou presque, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise.

La seule personne qu'il redoutait, c'était son père et il eut un frisson d'horreur à l'idée qu'il puisse être ici. Parce que s'il était ici…

\- Au bout de la procédure.

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir qui est mon vrai père. Ensuite, après que ton avocat ait couché avec toi, je devrais pouvoir vivre avec notre vrai père.

\- Eh bien… C'est avec plaisir que je vendrais mon corps pour toi, petit frère. Lâcha Karma en haussant un sourcil. Je veux aussi connaître notre père, juste pour savoir quel genre de personne à sauter une gamine de treize ans, quoi que j'en aie une idée, mais quand même.

Ils quittèrent les rues plus malfamées et repartirent en direction de la maison du jeune délinquant.

\- Qui est-ce que tu veux comme père ? Tu as des idées de qui c'est ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Répondit Karma en haussant les épaules. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à savoir au fait, mais si ça te fait plaisir et puisque cet argent ne me sert à rien.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes parce que, en fait, il savait que Koro-sensei aurait adoré qu'il renoue avec sa famille. Et puisque cet argent ne lui servait vraiment à rien et que sa vie fonçait vers absolument aucun but, il pouvait bien faire ça.

Pour sa mémoire.

\- Demain, on va à l'hôtel de ville ensemble. Ça, c'est gratuit. Lui assura Karma en souriant.

\- Si ça aurait été payant, je me serai arrangé pour donner ma part.

\- Ça aurait été pénible. Se moqua le prostitué.

\- Mais j'y tiens. C'est… un héritage familial ? Comment dit-on ?

\- Tu as pris ça de ton père.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ton père. Adoptif, certes mais il t'a élevé. Mon père est mon père. Je m'en moque que ce n'est pas son sperme qui colle dans mes veines. … non, ça c'est dégueulasse…

\- Que ce ne soit pas son sang qui coule dans te veines ?

Karma sourit et opina.

\- Exactement. J'aime pourrir la vie de mon père parce que lui et ma mère ne sont pas souvent dans ma vie. Mais… je les comprends, et je les aime peut-être plus que je le prétends.

Il soupira.

\- C'est mon père. Sperme ou pas sperme, sang ou pas sang. Quel que soit la phrase que tu préfères.

Gakushuu acquiesça mais déglutit un peu plus difficilement.

\- Ce n'est pas ça pour moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas mon père. On ne s'entend pas. Tu sais ce qu'il me fait, tu sais comment il agit avec moi. Si je ne suis pas parfait, je ne suis rien. Et il ne se considère pas plus comme mon père, crois-moi.

\- Alors on trouvera ton vrai père si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Mais tu sais que si on trouve le mieux, on trouve le tien. Reprit Gakushuu.

\- Juste ! Rit Karma.

µµµ

Il était encore très tôt mais l'école commencerait dans moins d'une heure et s'ils voulaient passer par l'hôtel de ville au plus tôt, Gakushuu savait pertinemment qu'ils devaient y aller très tôt. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'arriver en retard à l'école. Et seulement à moitié parce qu'il savait que son père lui ferait regretté la moindre absence. Même si ça ne devait être que d'une seconde.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans son bureau à être puni pour une affaire de retard si misérable. Et il escomptait bien que son frère le sache.

\- Karma !

Le jeune Asano pinça les lèvres de rage. Son jumeau ne pouvait pas se dépêcher ? Vraiment ?! Il devait forcément le faire exprès ! Pourtant, il essayait de lui éviter les coups. Enfin, Karma était parfaitement insaisissable.

Il ne le comprendrait jamais.

Vraiment.

La silhouette de son frère apparut dans les escaliers mais, bien qu'ils furent en retard, il prit le temps de passer par la cuisine pour attraper un sandwich qu'il beurra avant d'y fourrer l'œuf sur le plat que son cadet lui avait gentiment préparé.

\- Dépêche-toi, maintenant. Tu sais qu'on va finir par être en retard ?

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Akabane !

\- Oui, petit frère ?

Il ouvrit la porte, vérifia qu'il avait ses clés machinalement et mordit dans son sandwich.

\- On s'arrache. On va être en retard, sinon.

\- J'arrive. C'est moi qui t'attendait. Avança Gakushuu avec âpreté.

\- Ah oui ? Ben il suffit de courir. Bouge-toi les fesses, Gaku'.

Le jeune premier serra les dents. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère ait autant de culot ! Et en fait, il avait simplement du mal à croire qu'ils passaient aussi souvent d'une relation amour-haine. Des fois, il l'adorait et passait des moments très agréables avec lui mais d'autres, il ne voulait que sa mort.

Il fut plus content que jamais qu'ils restent silencieux en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel de ville parce qu'il aurait sérieusement pu tenter de lui faire du mal. Même en l'entendant seulement respirer, il en mourrait d'envie.

Ils finirent par arriver devant l'immense bâtiment et y entrèrent ensemble. Gakushuu prit immédiatement les choses en main et marcha vers le bureau des demandes. Il n'y avait pas trop de gens et ils purent simplement attendre en restant muet. Quoique le jeune Asano n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, tremblant de rage et de redoute. S'il arrivait en retard, ce qui serait indéniablement le cas, il tuerait Karma. Peu importe qu'il paie tous les frais et ce qu'il faisait pour ce faire.

Il ne tenait vraiment pas à devoir affronter son père. Et ce n'était pas sa pseudo-fugue pour rester chez Karma qui lui permettrait de fuir Asano Gakuho.

Comme le temps continuait de filer, il déglutit péniblement mais s'avança prestement au moment où leur tour venait enfin.

\- Bonjour, nous aimerions les actes de naissance de mon frère et moi-même. Il s'appelle Akabane Karma et je suis Asano Gakushuu.

Il ajouta « adopté » dans un marmonnement.

\- On peut les avoir ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je peux vous faire une copie. Répondit la femme. Pourquoi vous en avez besoin ?

\- Un truc pour l'école. J'ai rien compris. Un arbre généalogique ?

\- Oui. On doit remonter le plus loin possible. Murmura le jeune Asano.

La femme leur tira deux papiers qu'elle leur tendit. Gakushuu la remercia et il sortit immédiatement. Plus que cinq minutes avant la rentrée des classes. Ils devaient courir mais ils seraient forcément en retard. Toutefois, il savait que chaque instant en retard corserait la punition et il était déjà effrayé par elle…

Hors de question qu'il le reconnaisse, cela dit.

\- Dépêche-toi, Akabane.

\- Ouaip. Tu as lu ce qui est marqué sur ce papier ?

Gakushuu s'était préparé courir lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers la feuille. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était là ! Mais même avec ça, pouvait-il rejoindre son vrai père en une journée et espérer qu'il échapperait à sa punition ? Bien sûr que non ?

Mais l'envie de savoir était plus forte que tout. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de zyeuter les informations.

Sans grande surprise à côté du mot « Mère » il découvrit « Mori Saito ». Il tourna lentement ses yeux vers le mot « Père » sa respiration s'étant accélérée sans qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre chose.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de désarroi.

\- C'est Rikuto Ikeda… Ça doit pas être dur à trouver ça.

Karma attrapa son téléphone pour encoder le nom dans google. Il pourrait peut-être se tourner vers Ritsu elle-même. Il connaissait au moins sa rapidité même s'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à papoter du bon vieux temps avec elle.

\- Il est mort. Dit gravement Gakushuu.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- C'était l'élève préféré de père. Il s'est suicidé lorsqu'il avait seize ans.

Karma fixa la feuille de papier où reposait le nom.

\- C'était le meilleur ami de maman et de ton père.

\- Je vois, c'est une histoire entre eux trois alors.

\- Eux quatre… Père a certainement accepté de m'adopter lorsqu'ils ont réalisés que nos grands-parents ne pourraient pas gérer des jumeaux. Père avait déjà beaucoup d'argent à l'époque.

\- Il a dû te choisir parce que tu lui ressemblais. Se moqua le rouquin.

Gakushuu serra les dents en observant les noms sur la fiche.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…


	11. Chapitre 10

KARMA IS A BITCH

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, sentiments, tristesse, noir

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui je… ne devrais vraiment pas y toucher.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 :_**

Gakushuu avala le sang qui stagnait dans sa bouche mais ce n'était pas mieux que le goût âcre qui avait demeuré dans son gossier pendant un long moment. Il se sentait trembler et tentait d'arranger ses idées avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau frapper. Il avait beau être très intelligent, il savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il était cogné sur rudement, n'importe qui aurait du mal à garder ses pensées droites en un tel moment.

C'était bien pour ça que les tortures espéraient bien faire cracher n'importe quoi. Et, justement, on pouvait dire n'importe quoi. Il était le premier à penser que c'était une méthode de lâche, une méthode qui poussait à mentir pourvu que ça s'arrête. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté la torture mais il savait que c'était de souffrir au-delà de son seuil de tolérance. Là, à ce moment précis, il aurait fait tout pour que ça s'arrête.

Il l'avait déjà fait.

Et il sentait les envies de hurler jaillir de ses lèvres. Il essayait de calmer son ressentiment parce que… parce qu'il redoutait réellement de dire ce qui pesait sur son cœur.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Hurla-t-il.

Il entendit un ricanement et Gakushuu se redressa tant bien que mal.

\- Tu as été fouiné ?

\- Les choses se sont déroulées comme ça, père, et j'ai fini par apprendre la vérité.

Il avala encore le sang et se recula pour attraper le papier qu'il avait dans sa poche.

\- Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi j'étais en retard ce matin.

Il tendit l'acte de naissance.

\- Je sais qui est ma mère, je sais que Akabane Karma est mon frère jumeau et je sais qu'on dit que je suis le fils d'Ikeda… Mais vous êtes intelligent. Vous serez le premier à dire que si je l'ai compris, vous l'aurez compris.

Gakushuu le laissa prendre le papier et il sentit la morsure d'un coup avant de réaliser qu'il avait cogné le sol. Il avala encore son sang.

\- Je vous ressemble trop, père. Et je crois que vous le savez. Je n'ai pas l'argent pour vous trainer en justice pour prouver que vous êtes vraiment mon père et que vous deviez accepter la vérité. Par contre… je le trouverais pour rester vivre avec ma mère.

Il haussa les épaules et essuya ses lèvres, rajustant ses vêtements.

\- Tu comptes dépenser le moindre cent que tu n'as pas ? Se moqua Gakuho en s'avançant.

\- Je vous hais profondément et vous avez déjà prouvé a de nombreuses occasions que vous n'aviez rien du père. Vous pouvez me frapper autant que vous voulez, « père » parce que ce sera la dernière fois…

Il fit le sourire de son père qui n'avait rien, mais vraiment rien, d'engageant. Il regretta ses paroles tout en ne les regrettant pas. Comme pour sa relation avec Karma, c'était très particulier…

µµµ

Karma zyeutait sur ses livres de cours lorsqu'il entendit qu'on sonnait à sa porte. Il haussa un sourcil et jeta son livre sur le bureau avant de se lever et de quitter sa chambre. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge en arrivant dans le salon. Il se disait qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir et il espérait grandement que peu importe qui l'embêtait, il ne durerait pas longtemps.

Il poussa la porte et fut bien surpris de rencontrer son jeune frère, le visage couvert de blessures et un peu de sang dans les cheveux. Il tenait sa mallette à la main et un sac qui avait l'air particulièrement lourd.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Ikeda soit notre père. Je pense que Gakuho, l'est… Mais je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui plus longtemps. Je veux connaître le fin mot de l'histoire mais je veux surtout vivre loin de Gakuho.

\- Waw… C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

Le jeune Asano approuva l'esprit de déduction de son frère et il opina.

\- Tu peux venir si tu veux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer s'il se ramène ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je pensais qu'on pourrait se tourner vers l'avocat que tu te tapes pour que maman puisse s'occuper légalement de moi… Mais même là, s'il veut que je reste avec lui, il se débrouillera. Je pense qu'il s'en fichera quand il aura appris la vérité.

Karma regarda son jeune frère avant de sourire en haussant les épaules.

\- Rentre. Je vais prévenir maman. Je regrette juste qu'elle ne soit pas là. Elle aura sans doute une tête prodigieuse en apprenant ce qu'on a découvert. Viens te laver aussi. Et si tu veux me raconter des trucs… Invita-t-il.

Gakushuu se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.

Il entra dans la maison et ferma derrière lui.

\- Toi aussi tu as l'habitude.

\- Moi, je me prostitue.

Gakushuu pinça les lèvres et ouvrit la bouche mais se figea dès qu'il vit Karma se tourner vers lui.

\- Je me demandais ce qui avait pu t'arriver à toi.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Je crois que si. J'ai compris quand tu as parlé de Kévin. C'était pas pareil toi et moi mais compréhensible.

Karma se rendit vers la cuisine pour récupérer un lait aux fruits.

\- J'ai déjà été violé par un client.

Le jeune Asano déglutit difficilement.

\- Mon père n'a pas le temps de sortir. Et quand il m'a battu trop longtemps.

\- Tu devrais te souvenir de ça. Dit Karma. Même s'il t'a adopté, ce sera un excellent argument pour ne pas retourner chez lui quand tu engageras les poursuites.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je te comprends, je sais ce que tu as vécu mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je te fasse un câlin ? Je vais me taper mon avocat pour qu'il nous fasse moitié prix et te défende.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Si maman veut bien de toi, mais il n'y a pas de raisons.

\- Merci…

Le jeune Asano était encore plus gêné en s'approchant de son frère. Karma lui sourit et prit son téléphone, composa le numéro de sa mère puis mis le haut-parleur.

\- Allô ?

\- Allô, 'man. C'est ton fils. Ton fils aîné.

Il entendit sa mère s'étrangler.

\- Je suis avec « Asano » Gakushuu. On a découvert que c'était mon petit-frère.

\- Akabane… Fit ledit Gakushuu. Excusez-le Madame…

\- Maman. Dit Karma. 'Man, Gakushuu aimerait rester à la maison. Ça se passe mal pour lui. Son père le bat si tu veux tout savoir.

Le premier de classe fixa son « grand » frère en espérant qu'il ne dirait rien d'autre mais le couinement de sa mère à l'appareil coupa court à toute possibilité d'enchaîner.

\- Du coup, comme on a découvert qu'on était frère, on aimerait savoir si ce serait possible qu'il reste chez nous. À vie. Ça devrait te plaire, non ? Après tout ce temps, tu récupères ton bébé !

\- Oui… Je ne pensais pas qu'Asano-sensei pourrait faire ça…

\- Ce n'est rien Madame… Maman. Se rectifia-t-il. Mais j'aimerais savoir… pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait adopté ?

\- On avait très difficile avec maman et papa. Je ne pensais pas, Gakushuu… Il s'était proposé et je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je lui avais dit… On avait dit à tout le monde que c'était Ikeda ton père parce que personne ne devait savoir la vérité. Ton père le savait, Karma.

\- T'as couché avec le proviseur, maman ?

Gakushuu fit la moue. Ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça que son père ait couché avec une fille de treize ans. Il n'avait jamais rechigné avec un garçon avant même qu'il atteigne cet âge. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait eu l'habitude avec Mori qu'il avait pu le faire avec son fils. Peut-être parce qu'il lui rappelait sa mère.

Peut-être qu'il cherchait encore des excuses à son père juste parce qu'il l'avait endoctriné…

\- Oui… Si on l'apprenait, ça en serait fini de sa carrière. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était de lui que j'étais tombée enceinte.

La mère rit nerveusement.

\- J'aurais dû vous dire ça y a longtemps. Et à vive voix. Je suis navrée…

\- Tu t'es tapé Ikeda aussi ? Demanda Karma.

Elle rit nerveusement.

\- Non. Juste Asano-sensei… Et je suis vraiment, vraiment navré que ça te soit arrivé, Gakushuu. On va bientôt rentrer et on s'occupera de toi. Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien de mal !

Le jeune garçon eut un très léger sourire. Il n'était pas sûr que ça se passerait bien mais il était au moins content de pouvoir s'éloigner de cette horreur, content de pouvoir débuter une nouvelle vie.

Dire qu'il était censé détester Karma mais qu'il se révélait être sa planche de salut…


End file.
